


Just Another Reason Why

by KimmieTheMusical



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Klaine, New York, klaine ny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmieTheMusical/pseuds/KimmieTheMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine misses Kurt while he is away at school and decides to send him a present. Blaine's gift makes Kurt realize just how much he misses his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt stepped threw the door of his and Rachel’s apartment building brushing some snow off his shoulders. He had a long day of classes and then his shift at the coffee shop, he couldn’t wait to upstairs take a nice hot shower, call Blaine then head to bed. He stopped off at the mailbox finding a few magazines, some junk mail, a letter form Rachel’s dads and a small package. He smiled seeing it was for him and his smile grew when he saw it was from Blaine. He quickly locked their box back up and ran toward the elevator, excited to get to the apartment so he could open is package.

Of course everyone in the building felt the need to use the elevator right at that moment so it took Kurt double the amount of time to get to the 5th floor. The elevator stopped at the 3rd floor and Mr.Sippel stepped in. Kurt smiled at him and moved over making room for the old man.

“Mr.Sippel how are you?”

“Oh Kurt dear, im fine, how are you?” the old man greeted him and placed a shaky hand on Kurt’s arm for balance as he always did.

“Im good Mr.S, It’s Wednesday am I correct to assume you are heading out to get the flowers?” Kurt asked smirking. Mr.Sippel was a very kind old man who lived on the 3rd floor with his wife who he had been married to for 50 years. Kurt and Rachel had met them the day they moved in, Mrs.Sippel brought them some homemade cookies and a promise to have them over for a good old home cooked meal at least twice a month. 

 

“That you are Kurt my boy” Mr.Sippel chuckled. You see, every Wednesday sense the day they were married Mr.Sippel would bring his wife flowers on his way home from work and just because he retired 5 years ago didn’t stop him. He still went out and got them just to see the smile on his wife’s face. Kurt loved to listen to stories from them both of when they were younger and Mr.S had tried to impress the girl of his dreams.

“What you got there Kurt?” Mr.S asked pointing with an unsteady finger at the small package in Kurt’s hand.

“Its a package...from Blaine” he smiled brightly at the old man. He laughed and patted Kurt’s arm.

“Oh to be young and in love” He said in a dreamy tone. It was Kurt’s turn to laugh.

“Mr.S you are in love.”

“Ah, but the young part” his shaky hand made a so so motion, “Not so much. So what did lover boy send you?” When Kurt first met the Sippel’s he was pleasantly surprised to find that they were very accepting of him and his sexuality.

“I’m not sure, i wasn't expecting anything and Blaine never mentioned anything.”

“You know i used to send Gurty things all the time when i was over seas.” The old man recalled with a smile, shaking his head at the memory. “Anything really, something i would find in a shop or one day me and a few other soldiers decided to go a beach when we should have been at base camp and i found a gray rock in the sand, it was smooth and shaped like a heart. so i sent it to her.” He smile up at Kurt “she still has it you know” Kurt sighed dreamy, he wished that one day he and Blaine would be the same way. 

“I’d love to see it”

“And IM sure she would love to show it to you, You and Rachel are still coming over Saturday night for dinner right?” Kurt nodded “I’ll let Gurty know you want to see it she will be very excited.” The elevator dinged as it hit the ground floor.

“Should i walk with you to the flower stand Mr.S?”

“No no, I know you’re dyeing to get home and see what Blaine sent you.” Before leaving Mr.Sippel beckoned for Kurt to bend down closer. Mr.S cupped Kurt’s face in is hands. “That boy loves you Kurt I can tell. Don’t let him go.” Kurt smile and shook his head.

“Never”

“Thats my boy.” Mr.S said patting Kurt’s cheek and wobbled out of the elevator. “I’ll see you Saturday Kurt” He yelled over his shoulder.

“See you Saturday Mr.S! Tell Gurty I said hi.” Kurt managed to get out as the elevator doors slipped shut. He sighed as 4 other people got in the elevator and all pressed different numbers from 1 to 5. At this rate he was never going to get to his floor.Finally about 20 minutes after he got into the elevator it dropped him off at the 5th floor. Kurt walked to his door unlocking the 3 different locks Rachel had insisted on getting for safety and tossed his keys on the table and his bag on the floor.

Kurt sighed and collapsed on the couch, tossing the mail on the coffee table and propping his feet up.

“Rach you home?” he yelled and started to open his package. He was met with silence meaning Rachel’s rehearsal ran late. He glanced at the clock on the cable box 6:30, she should have been home an hour ago. He unwrapped his package to find a note wrapped around a gift wrapped in shimmery blue paper. A wide smile spread across his face as he read the note.

My darling Kurt,  
Never in my life have I craved something so much, as I do you’r touch. I miss it everyday. I miss being able to meet you at you’r locker and walk you to class, letting our hands brush as we walk. I miss sitting close to you at lunch and glee club. I miss our movie nights where we would cuddle up on the couch or in you’r bed and you’d lay you’r head in my lap and let me run my fingers through you’r hair. I miss being able to glance over at you during history and watch you tap you’r pen to whatever song was playing in you’r head. You’ve been gone for 3 months and everyday is hell here without you, but Im so proud of you that you’r happy and living you’r dream. I never realized i could miss any one person so much. I've been sitting here, looking at our pictures, and getting more homesick every minute. I say homesick because you’re my home Kurt. When Im with you, in you’r arms Im home, Im safe. I've missed you very, very much since that last night we were together. I’ve been spending more time at you’r house, hanging out with Finn, cooking with Carol. You’r dad has even let me help out in the shop sometimes. He missies you just as much as I do, I know because we talk about you all the time. Im pretty sure thats the one thing we have most in common, how much we love you. Sometimes i go over and just lay in you’r bed wishing you were there with me. I keep thinking of you, keep wishing I could be home with you. I want to leave in the worst possible way but i know i can’t and it gets worse everyday.I've never been so lonesome in my life as I am right now. I'm completely lost without you darling. Somehow I’ve made it 3 months and I know you’ll be back in 3 weeks for thanksgiving and somehow I’ll survive the time between then and Christmas when I see you again. After that will be the worst i think, not being able to see you for so long, but I’ll make it. You’r the best thing thats ever happened to me Kurt. I love you with every part of me.

 

Love you always,  
Blaine

 

Kurt wiped the tears that were streaming down his face. Blaine always said we was better at writing or singing his feeling then he was at saying them. Kurt sniffed, rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to gather himself. He almost didn’t want to open the gift sitting next to him. Blaine’s letter was enough. He reached for the small gift as the phone rang. He got off the couch, present in hand, and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey kiddo!” his dads bright and happy voice greeted him.

“Hey dad” Burt asked about his day and how his classes were going. Kurt asked about Carole and Finn and about how the shop was holding up without him.

“Well, you know your brother isn't very good at math so he screwed up the inventory list last week but Blaine came by and fixed it for me. I’ll tell ya Kurt that kid is something else.” Kurt sighed, so happy his dad loved his boyfriend.

“I know he is dad.”

“He’s here ya know”

“Who?”

“Blaine. He came over after Glee to watch the game with Finn and I. It didn’t start right away so he went up to sit in your room and about and hour ago i went up to tell him to come get some food and he was out cold wrapped around one of your pillows.” He chuckled.

“You didn’t wake him did you?” Kurt asked worried

“No, no i didn’t, don’t worry. I just tossed a blanket over him and shut the door.” Kurt sighed. He wished he could be there.

“Thanks dad.”

“He’s a good kid Kurt, Im glad you both have each other.” Kurt sniffed a little feeling his eyes start to prickle.

“I miss him.”

“I know you do kid. He misses you too. Now go study, i know you have a test tomorrow.” Kurt made a shocked noise.

“How do you know that?” Burt laughed.

“Blaine told me of course.”

“Of course.” Kurt huffed out a laugh. “Hey dad do me a favor and when Blaine wakes up tell him I love him ok? And that I'll call him tomorrow. Im gonna study and go to bed.”

“I’ll tell him. Goodnight Kurt.”

“Night dad. love you”

“Love you too kid.” Kurt smiled and hung up. He looked at the bright blue package in his hands, wondering if he should open it now or wait till he could call Blaine. ‘Screw it’ He thought and ripped the paper open to reveal.

“A deck of cards?” Kurt was beyond confused. Why would Blaine send him a deck of cards? Kurt turned the deck over in his hands. Yep just plain blue classic playing cards.He shrugged and tossed them into his bag he had dumped by the door. He would ask Blaine about it later.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was crazy. Kurt’s alarm never went off so he was 20 minutes late to his first class which meant no coffee. His test was awful. Even after studying last night and the whole week before, the test still looked like it was written in a different language. The professor of his next class told him that he misplaced Kurt’s 4 page essay and that he may need to redo it if he can’t find it. Then Josh, the guy who worked the late shift at the coffee shop called in sick and Kurt had to fill in, meaning he didn’t get home till 12:30am. When he got home he shot a quick text to Blaine telling him about working late and that he would talk to him tomorrow after Blaine got out of school.

Friday was a lot less hectic. His first class didn’t start till 10am and he only had one after that. Because he filled in last night his manager said he could have today off. So he woke up at 8, showered, dressed by 8:45 and deiced instead of his usual bowl of cereal and cup of coffee he was going to treat himself to a real breakfast at the diner down the block.

After his breakfast he walked to class. He was a few minutes early so he pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Blaine.

**'Just got to my first class. You should be in English right now. I hope you’re paying attention. Can’t wait to talk to you later. Love you!'**

He got a reply almost instantly.

**'I’am in English and I’m not paying attention, I’m thinking about you. I’ll talk to you later sweets. Love you xoxo'**

Kurt smiled and slipped his phone back into his pocket right as his professor walked into the room. The class went smooth. His professor gave a small quiz that he no doubt passed and he didn’t assign any homework. His next class was slowly killing him. The professor was easily 85 years old and spoke at a slower pace then a snail stuck in molasses. He reached for his phone ready to play his new favorite game to occupy himself for the rest of the class only too see his battery was almost dead.

‘Damn it’ he cursed to himself, ‘Thats what i get for not plugging it in last night’

He picked but his bag from the seat next to him and searched through it for something to do. He found his wallet and decided to clean it out, making a pile of old receipts and random business cards he found in it to throw out. He finished and tossed it back into his bag. Reaching for his phone again, not caring about the battery and willing to run it down to keep him busy, he caught sight of something deep in the bottom of his bag.

‘Blaine’s deck of cards’ He thought putting his phone back and grabbing the cards. ‘A game of solitaire will do just fine.

 

He struggled trying to get the cards out of the pack, as if to many had been jammed inside. He managed to get them out and turned them over face up ready to start his pile but the joker on top had a pice of paper glued to it and something was written on it. He knew that handwriting anywhere.

 

_There are 52 cards in a deck._   
_Each one is another reason why I love you._   
_xoxo Blaine_

Kurt felt his cheeks grow warm and he smiled down at the deck. He moved the joker to the back of the pile to see the next card with another pice of glued paper and the same scratchy handwriting.

 

_You laugh at my dancing._

Kurt hand to throw a hand over his mouth to hold back the laugh that almost burst out of him. He flipped to the next card.

_You know when i’m having_   
_a bad day and you know just how_   
_to make it better._

His heart ached. He missed being able to help Blaine when he was having a rough day. Now all he could do was talk to him on the phone and hope it helped a little bit.

_The way you take care of and_   
_look out for your dad_

***

_The little notes you write_   
_on napkins when you bring me lunch_

 

The next card was a picture of the two of them at Burt’s shop. Over the summer Blaine came to help out. Kurt remembers the day perfectly. It was a slow day and Burt had said they could take an early lunch so they sat at Burt’s desk, Blaine in Burt’s chair, arms wrapped tight around Kurt’s waist who was settled in his lap feeding him grapes, both with huge smiles on their faces. Burt had snapped the picture while they weren't looking and sent it to both of their phones with an attached message saying ‘I’m always watching’ with a smiley face. They both cracked up laughing and finished their lunch.

The picture was a little grainy after being cropped and printed from Blaine’s way to old printer, but it was still Kurt’s favorite picture and it made his eyes fill with unshed happy tears. The next card read.

 

 _The way your eyes crinkle_  
 _when i make you laugh_.

Kurt shuddered at the thought of wrinkles but smiled none the less.

 

 _The way you spread out_  
 _on my bed that way it smells like_  
 _you even after you leave_.

***

 _The way you go along with_  
 _my crazy ideas when you know they_  
 _won’t work out from the start_.

***

 _The way you slide your_  
 _hands under my shirt when they_  
 _get cold_.

***

_The way you think I don’t_   
_know about you’r late night cookie_   
_trips to the kitchen._

Kurt let out a quite gasp. ‘How did he know about that?’

 

_The way your voice sounds_   
_when you whisper in my ear._

***

_Your ability to make friends_   
_where ever we go._

He smiled remembering all the times they would be in line somewhere or at a restaurant and he would end up with a new friend. One time stuck out in his mind the most. They were in the grocery store getting things Kurt needed to make Friday night dinner. He had sent Blaine off to another aisle to get something while he waited at the fish counter. An elder woman who was also waiting had approached him and asked what he was planing on cooking, making small talk. Kurt had went on to tell her about his recipe and how healthy it was and she spoke about how she was trying to get her husband to eat better. By the time Blaine came back to him they had exchanged e-mail’s with promises to trade recipes.

He laughed quietly remembering he had to message Grace back with his review on the chicken dish she sent him last week and let her know about a new soup he found.

_The way you think you look_   
_awful when you first wake up when_   
_it is actually then I find you the most beautiful._

***

 _The feeling of your hair brushing_  
 _against me when we make love_.

Kurt felt his face flush instantly and quickly flipped to the next card.

_The way you’ll watch football_   
_with me even though i know you don’t like it._

***

_The way you some times let_   
_me help with dinner._

***

_The way you kiss me when I_   
_wear your ‘kiss the cook apron’ even when_   
_you’re the one cooking._

***

_You know my sick movie_   
_and don’t mind watching it with me 100x._

_***_   
_You still call to tell me_   
_you love me and goodnight when_   
_we are in the middle of a fight._

Kurt sighed. They didn’t fight much but when they did he hated it and it never lasted more then a day or two. He could never go to bed without telling Blaine goodnight and making sure he knew he still loved him no matter what they were arguing about. He looked up and glanced at the clock on the wall above the professor’s head, he still had about 15 minutes left of class.

 

_You typed my homework_   
_for me when i was sick._

 

***

The next card was another picture, much more clear then the first one. Over the summer Finn decided he wanted to throw a ND pool party and Burt and Carole let him. Kurt sighed at the memory and ran is thumb over the glossy photo. Puck had pushed Kurt into the pool after he refused to go in, not wanting the chlorine to dry out his skin, and Blaine had been right there at the edge of the pool waiting with a large towel. He wrapped Kurt up in the towel and laid with him on one of the lounge chairs. The picture was of the two of them in the chair, Kurt settled in between Blaine’s legs, his back pressed against Blaine’s chest while Blaine’s arms tangled around his waist. Carole had come out to bring them some pizza, spotted the boys and ran in to get her camera.

With huge smiles on their faces Carole took the picture and went on a tangent about wanting to make a scrap book. Kurt placed a quick kiss to the picture before flipping to the next card.

 

 _The way you love my curls_.

 

Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine’s wild yet extremely soft curls. He missed being able to run his fingers through them.

 

 _How you kept some of my t-shit’s_  
 _to sleep in_.

***

_The way you’re so gentle when you_   
_run your fingers across my back._

***

_The way you call me your real_   
_life Disney prince._

 

“Ok guys your free to go. Enjoy your weekend and i’ll see you all next week.” Kurt looked up at the sound of other people in the class shuffling around and leaving. He placed the cards back in the box, gathered his things and headed for the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Once he was settled in his favorite spot in the back of the bus, He took the cards out of his bag again and continued to read where he left off in class.

_How you talk with_   
_your hands._

***

  
_How worried you get when_   
_i don’t text you the second i get home_   
_and tell you i made it safely._

***

_How excited you get about_   
_me and your dad hanging out._

  
_***_

_The way you blush when i call_  
 _you sweets_.

Kurt felt himself blush and smile.

“You have a pretty smile.” Kurt looked up at the small voice. It came form a little girl who sat in front of him. She was on her knees facing him. She had to be about 7. He smiled at her.

“Thank you sweetie.” She smiled “You have a very pretty smile as well”

“Thank you” Her cheeks flushed a little and she looked down. “What are you reading?” she asked looking at the cards in his hands.

“Oh, Its a gift from my boyfriend, he took a deck of cards and on each one wrote a different reason why he loves me.” He explained. The small girl had a dreamy smile on her face.

“That is very romantic.” She stated. Kurt laughed and nodded. “Im Alyssa” She stretched her tiny hand out to him.

“Hello Alyssa, Im Kurt.” He smiled and shook her small hand.

“Whats your boyfriends name?” She asked curiously. Kurt was a bit shocked at how she didn’t bat an eye when he said boyfriend and seamed very interested in him.

“His name is Blaine.”

“Blaine” she said testing out the name. She looked deep in thought. “Do you have a picture of Blaine? Dose he have a pretty smile like you?” she asked bouncing on her knees a little. Kurt laughed and nodded reaching for his phone. He unlocked it and turned it toward her so she could see the picture of the two of them. Her eyes grew wide.

“Wow he is very handsome Kurt.”

“Thank you.”

“Is he a Prince?” she asked, her head tilted to the side.

“A Prince?”

“Yes, He looks like Prince Eric from the little mermaid. He’s my favorite Prince.” Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“No, he’s not a real Prince but i like to think that he’s my Prince.”

“Kurt?” she asked.

“Yes Alyssa?”

“Will you and Blaine get married?” Kurt melted just a little.

“Maybe one day.” He answered. She smiled big and bright.

“Good. Then you could be a Prince too.” Kurt laughed. He couldn’t wait to tell Blane about this amazing little girl.

“Alyssa honey, this is our stop lets go.” The women next to her stood and gathered their things. “Im sorry did she bother you?” the woman addressed Kurt.

“Oh no of course not. She is a pleasure to talk to.” He threw a wink Alyssa’s way. “Im Kurt” He stuck his hand out to the women.

“Maggie” she smiled. “Come on Alyssa, maybe we will see Kurt on the bus another day.” He nodded towards the girl and she smiled excitedly.

“It was lovely to meet you Alyssa.” Kurt said.

“You too Kurt, Tell Prince Blaine i said hi.”

“I will.” The bus slowed to a stop and they got off, Alyssa sending a wave toward Kurt and he waved back as the bus pulled away. He looked back down at the cards.

  
_The way you and Cooper get_   
_get along like you’ve been friends for years._

  
_***_

  
_The way you get mad when im late; yet_   
_you’ll wait for me as long as it takes._

  
_***_

  
_The way you watch my hands_   
_while i play the piano._

Kurt loved watching Blaine play. It was like watching an artist paint or draw. He loved the way Blaine’s hands moved gracefully across the ivory keys like it was the easiest thing in the world.

  
_How you know where_   
_i’m most ticklish._

  
***

  
_When you tell me you_   
_miss me._

  
_***_

  
_Listening to you sing in_   
_the shower._

  
_***_

  
_The way your hands feel on me_   
_when you give me massages._

Kurt looked up when the bus stopped again. It was his stop, he grabbed his bag and held the cards tight in his hand so they wouldn't go flying. He got off the bus and walked down the street toward his building. When he got into the elevator it was empty. He pressed the button for his floor and continued with his cards.

  
_Your confidence_.

Kurt stood a little straighter, his head held higher.

  
_When you run your finger down_   
_the bridge of my nose to help me fall_   
_asleep._

  
_***_

  
_How everyone seems to take_   
_notice when you walk into a room._

  
***

  
_The way your hand always_   
_finds mine._

  
_***_

  
_How you wonder if i think you’re the_   
_one...You don’t have to worry sweetheart..._   
_You are._

The elevator dinged and Kurt walked out with a dreamy expression on his face and a spring in his step. He reached his door and unlocked it, stepping inside he tossed his bag on the floor by the door and headed toward his room. He plugged his phone in to charge which was now completely dead and walked back to the living room and flopped down on the couch. He smiled at the last card for a little. Just the thought of him and Blaine being together forever made his heat beat faster. The next card read.

  
_How you fit perfectly_   
_against me._

  
_***_

  
_How every time i look at you,_   
_you take my breath away and steel my heart_   
_over and over again._

  
_***_

_How you get me to eat healthier_   
_without me knowing._

  
_***_

  
_How you check your hair in the_   
_reflection of my sunglasses._

  
Kurt looked up at the sound of the front door opening. Rachel came striding in looking frazzled. She huffed and threw herself down on the couch next to him.

“Uggh I’ve had such an awful day so far. Please tell me something good.”

“Blaine loves how I check my hair in the reflection of his sunglasses.”

“Huh?”

“Blaine sent me this deck of cards and on each one he wrote another reason why he loves me.” Kurt explained a hopelessly in love look on his face.

“Aww Kurt. That is so romantic.” She gushed. “Oh speaking of Blaine, he called me about a half hour ago, he said your phone went straight to voicemail so he figured it was dead. anyway he told me to tell you Mr.Shue called an emergency after school rehearsal so he doesn't know when he’ll be home and that he will call you probably later tonight.” Kurt sighed.

“I haven’t spoke to him in 3 days.” He whined. “I just wanna talk to him and tell him how much i love him and his present.”

“I know Kurt and you will. It will just be later then you want.” She snuggled in close to him. “Come on read me some of these cards.” He laughed and flipped the card.

  
_How you know every thing about_  
 _me and you still look at me the way you do_.

  
***

_Your reaction to the little things_   
_i do for you._

“Like what?” Rachel asked after he had read that last one. Kurt smiled thinking of all the things Blaine does for him.

“Well my favorite thing he did was this one day over summer we were walking back to my house from a picnic at the park.”

“Aww!”

“Thats not even the thing Im talking about although i did love that.”

“Okay go on.”

“So we were walking home and out of no where the sky opened up and it started pouring. He took my hand and we ran all the way back laughing and stomping in puddles. When we got back he let me shower first but while i was in there he took my towel and went down stairs and put it in the dryer. He came back just when i got out and there he was with a lopsided smile and warm towel.” He sighed remembering the feeling of the warm towel on his skin and Blaine’s strong arms wrapped around him.

“I hate you” Rachel stated.

“What?!”

“You have the perfect boyfriend, its just not fair” She huffed. Kurt laughed and hugged her.

“Love you to rach.” She smiled and gestured for him to continue.

  
_The feeling of your_   
_fingers in my hair._

_***_

_The way your hips move when you_   
_dance in the kitchen while you cook and you_   
_know Im watching._

  
_“Kurt!” Rachel yelled shocked._

“Oh shut up.”

“How come you don’t dance when you cook now?” Kurt just raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed.

_How you get me to_   
_try new things._

_***_

_Your idea of a big night out is just the_  
 _two of us cuddled up on the couch_.

“And the last one.” Kurt stated as he flipped to the last card. He eyes ran over it before he read it out loud. His breath caught in his throat.

“Oh wow” He breathed.

“What is it Kurt? What does it say?”

  
_After every thing we’ve been through_   
_you still make me feel like Im living a Teenage Dream._


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my god Kurt, that is the most adorable thing in the whole world. You have the best boyfriend ever! Ugh Im so jealous but Im so happy for you!” She squealed clapping her hands.

“He is the best isn't he?” He said wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

“Oh Kurt don’t cry. Come on i’ll order some Chinese and you pick out a movie and we’ll put our p.j’s on and just lounge around till you can talk to him.”

“Rach it’s only 3‘o’clock.” He sniffed.

“So! Come on it’ll be fun.” She said nudging him to get up. He sighed and walked to his room. He quickly undressed and slipped into his favorite pajama pants and one of Blaine’s shirts he took with him.

  
“Food is ordered.” he heard Rachel yell. He picked up is phone and sent a text to Blaine.

Hey you. I know you’re in glee rehearsal but i just wanted to tell you i love you and i can’t wait to talk to you. xoxo

“Kurt!” Rachel yelled again.

“Coming!” He yelled back and walked back out to the living room. Rachel was dressed in her pink pajamas and standing in front of the movies. Kurt flopped down on the couch grabbing the blanket off the back and wrapped himself in it.

“Ok, What movie do you want to watch?” She asked turning to look at him. He shrugged.

“Whatever”

“Come on. Don’t be such a Debbie downer. Im trying to cheer you up here.” He sighed.

“You’re right Im sorry Rach. Um, something funny.” Rachel smiled and turned back towards the movies.

“How about ‘Role Models’?” she asked turning back toward Kurt. He nodded.

“Yeah I haven’t watched that one in a while.” She grinned, put the movie in and took her seat.

***

  
About a half hour into the movie a knock sounded at the door.

“Oh foods here.” Rachel said getting up.

“You want me to pause it?” Kurt asked

“No just let it play.” Kurt turned is attention back to the movie and laughed about the ‘whispering eye’.

“Hey Kurt can you come help me with this?” Rachel yelled to him from the front door.

“Coming” He yelled and paused the movie. He took the blanket with him and wrapped it around his shoulders. He stumbled a little, his foot all pins and needles. He walked across the small hall toward the door, arms out ready to take the food box. His breath caught in his throat, instead of seeing a delivery guy, there in all his glory was.

“Blaine?”

“Hey sweets” Blaine answered with an award winning smile. Kurt dropped the blanket and ran toward him.

“BLAINE!” Blaine laughed as Kurt launched himself at his boyfriend. Blaine wrapped him in his arms and lifted him up. Kurt wound his long legs around Blaine’s waist and buried his face in Blaine’s neck.

“God I missed you so much.” Blaine whispered against his temple. Kurt let out a quite sob and squeezed him tighter.

“I opened your gift” he sniffed “you are the best boyfriend ever. I love you so much”

“I love you too.”

“You guys are so cute but don’t you think you should come all the way in so I can close the door?” Rachel asked quietly as not to interrupt. Blaine chuckled and walked forward into the apartment, Kurt still wrapped around him. Blaine stopped when he reached the living room. Kurt lifted his head from Blaine’s neck. His eyes slightly red from crying and he brought his hands up to cup Blaine’s face.

“I’ve missed you so much.” He sighed “I can’t believe your here.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine’s in sweet and passionate kiss. It had been so long since he was able to kiss his boyfriend. Blaine ran his strong hands up Kurt’s back and pressed him even closer. Kurt’s fingers tangled in Blaine’s gel free curls as he licked his way into Blaine’s mouth. They both moaned as their tongues met.

“Hello! Boys Im still here.” Rachel said trying to draw their attention. The boys pulled away but kept their foreheads together. Not taking his eyes off Blaine’s, Kurt replied.

“Save us some food will you Rach. I have a feeling were gonna be hungry in a while.” Blaine smirked and walked toward where he knew Kurt’s room was and kicked the door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

They both landed on the bed with a soft thud. Sweaty and slightly sticky, they cuddled close together.

“I missed you so much.” Kurt said softly running his fingers over Blaine’s cheek. Blaine smiled and carded his fingers through his boyfriends soft hair.

“I missed you too sweets.” He leaned forward and kissed his lips. Kurt hummed happily and moved to tuck his head under Blaine’s chin.

“How did you get here?” Kurt asked, his words slightly muffled but Blaine’s chest.

“Perks of having an awesome big brother.” Kurt looked up at him slightly confused.

“Cooper did this?”

“Well he saw how I was acting, kinda moping around, and took it upon himself to lie to my teachers that my grandmother was very ill and that the whole family was going to be with her for two weeks. They believed him and gave him my work and let me go. He bought me a plane ticket and drove me to the airport.”

“Two weeks? Your going to be here for two weeks?” Kurt asked pulling away from Blaine. Blaine looked nervous.

“Is that ok? If it’s to long a stay I can just go home on Monday or something. I don’t want to-” Blaine trailed off, Kurt shot up and started jumping on the bed.

“Two whole weeks with my man, oh yeah oh yeah!” He sang and danced around. Blaine laughed and reached his arms ups for him. Kurt stopped his dance and dropped down on the bed to lay with him. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and placed a line of kisses down his shoulder.

“Best” kiss “boyfriend” kiss “ever” Blaine laughed and tugged on Kurt’s hair a little to pull him up towards his lips to kiss him properly. Blaine pulled back and ran his hand through Kurt’s hair pushing his bangs out of his face. His hand settled on his cheek, his thumb running over his cheek bone.

“So beautiful” He whispered. Kurt leaned into Blaine’s palm and smiled at him. “I love you so much.” Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine gently, lips barley touching.

“I love you too.” Blaine sighed moving to wrap his arms around Kurt and hold him close. They laid like that for a while, just breathing each other in and holding each other tight. Kurt’s hand rested on Blaine’s chest, he let his fingers rediscover every dip and curve of his stunning boyfriend. Suddenly he shot up remembering something.

“I have to show you something come on.” He said tugging on Blaine’s arm.

“What? No Kurt come on just show me later. I wanna snuggle with you.” He wined at Kurt who was already up and slipping on a pair of jeans that were on the floor. He walked over to the side of the bed Blaine was on and kneeled over him. He whispered into Blaine’s neck.

“Please Blaine.” He nuzzled under his ear and smirked when he heard Blaine’s breath hitch. “It won’t take long and after i show you we can eat and then” He dragged the last word out and ran the tip of his tongue over Blaine’s ear. “I’ll do what ever you want for the rest of the night.” By now Blaine was almost panting and running his hands over Kurt’s bear back.

“As long as you keep these jeans on I’ll do whatever you want.” He said voice deep and rough. He ran his hands down to Kurt’s ass and slipped his hands into his back pockets. Kurt chuckled and arched his back a little pushing his ass back into Blaine’s strong hands.

“And what is so special about these jeans that they will make you do what ever I want?” Blaine smirked and gave his ass a squeeze.

“There mine.” His voice was low.

“There-” Kurt looked down confused. “They are! Oh my god Blaine did you get taller? These almost fit me.” Kurt laughed.

“Ha Ha Kurt, you’re so funny.” Kurt smile and lifted himself off of Blaine and stood by the bed.

“I thought so. Now come on, up.” He said nudging Blaine’s side. Blaine groaned and rolled over, face in the pillow and an arm stretched out over the floor.

“Pants. Kurt I need pants.” Kurt moved around the floor and picked up his pajama pants from earlier and tossed them at his head. Blaine picked his head up and grinned.

“These are yours.” He rolled back over and slipped the pants on still under the blanket.

“Very good dear. Come on.” Kurt said moving to the bathroom connected to his room. Blaine hauled himself out of bed with a grunt and dragged his feet across the floor toward the bathroom. He slithered up behind Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Kurt’s shoulder.

“So, what did you want to show me?” Blaine muttered placing a kiss to Kurt’s neck.

“This” Kurt said pointing to the medicine cabinet above the sink.

“A medicine cabinet?” Blaine asked confused. Kurt laughed and shook his head reaching for it.

“Whats inside the medicine cabinet.” Blaine looked up as Kurt pulled it open. The top two shelfs had some of Kurt’s skin care bottles and his tooth paste, floss and a few other things. The bottom two shelfs were bare, save for a deep green toothbrush that matched the rich blue one that belonged to Kurt.

“Im still a little confused.” Kurt looked down almost shyly.

“There your shelfs. And I got you a toothbrush.” Blaine leaned forward to pick up the toothbrush.

“But you didn’t even know i was coming.” He wondered out loud, twirling the green brush in his hand.

“I did it the week me and Rach moved in. I knew you were going to move in once school was over. I just wanted to be ready.” Blaine put the toothbrush back and kissed Kurt’s cheek.

“I love you.” He whispered, lips still on his cheek. Kurt’s face cracked into a grin.

“Love you too.” Kurt moved his head to kiss Blaine properly. “Theres more.” He untangled himself from Blaine and opened the cabinet under the sink. Blaine crouched down next to him to see. Inside was a bottle of Blaine’s favorite shampoo, conditioner and shaving cream. Blaine smiled and looked over at Kurt who smiled back. Blaine reached forward, pulling Kurt by the back of his neck toward him.

“I love it.” Blaine said with a sweet kiss. “And I love you.” He kissed him again. “And I love that you’ve had all this ready for 3 months.” Blaine brought his lips to Kurt’s again. Kurt sighed into the kiss. He was glad Blaine didn’t think he was crazy for having done this. Kurt broke away from the kiss and stood.

“Come on” he said holding his hand out for Blaine to take. Blaine smiled up at him and took his hand.

“Is there more?” He asked. Kurt tugged him from the bathroom and over toward his closet.

“There is.” He answered and dropped Blaine’s hand as they reached the closet door. “I know it’s a small closet and you know I love my clothes but I love you more.” Kurt smiled and opened the door. The small walk in closet was very well organized. Shoes in boxes with pictures on them so you knew what shoe was in what box, stacked neatly on the floor. Hats lined up nicely on the top shelf with scarves hanging in the corner. Kurt’s clothes lined the entire left side, all in some order only Kurt knew. The right side however was completely bare.

“Kurt how do all your clothes even fit on that one side?” Blaine asked stepping into the small space and ran his fingers over the clothes.

“Iv’e cut back.” Blaine stopped and turned to face his boyfriend. Did he just say he cut back? As in got rid of and stopped buying so many clothes.

“Why?” Blaine asked completely shocked. Kurt loved his clothes and Blaine never thought he’d see the day that Kurt Hummel cut back on fashion.

“You need space to put your clothes Blaine.” Kurt said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Blaine just stared at him.

“But, I won’t even be here for another like 7 months.” Kurt just shook his head and stepped into the small space with him.

“I’am so ready for you to be here Blaine.” He said, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s arms found their way around Kurt’s waits and hugged him close. “When you do move in I want everything to be easy. I don’t want you to have to live out of boxes for a few weeks while I move things around so I can fit you in. You already fit in Blaine.” Kurt leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine’s. Blaine tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss and bringing his hands up to cup Kurt’s face pulling him in closer. Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt’s soft bottom lip, asking to be let in. Kurt let him in for a second before pulling back.

“Stop trying to distract me.” He laughed. “I have one more thing to show you.” He took Blaine’s hand again and pulled him out of the bedroom and trough the living room toward the kitchen.

“Oh so you boys are alive” Rachel yelled from the couch. They both laughed. In the kitchen Kurt pushed Blaine into a chair at the small table and went to the cabinet above the fridge pulling out a plain manila folder and placed it on the table in front of Blaine. He looked up at Kurt, confused as ever.

“Open it” Kurt answered and sat opposite him at the table. Blaine did as Kurt said and opened the folder. His smile grew.

“Take out menus.”

“Just like you said to do.” Blaine smiled remembering that day at the airport.

 

_‘Please don’t leave me’ Blaine thought. He would never say it out loud in fear of Kurt hearing and deciding he would stay. He couldn’t let Kurt give up on his dream. He had to be strong. Blaine took a deep breath and wiped his face of tears. He pulled back from Kurt and put his hands on his shoulders. The boy he loved looked sad and broken but he knew that once he was safe in his new place in NY he would start to cheer up realized he made the right choice._

_“Kurt, I love you so much and im so proud of you for getting into NYADA and getting out of this little town. I need you to go get on that plane and have the best year ever. I need you go and find us a new coffee shop, a good music store and find the best take out places.” He wiped his thumb over Kurt’s cheeks clearing away his tears that finally stopped falling. “I need you to go and get all that ready for us. Us Kurt, Us. In a year we will be together in New York and I need to know your going to have all that done cause you know we wont have time to do it when I get there cause I plan on keeping us locked up in the bedroom for a while.” He winked and Kurt laughed sniffing._

_“Your so amazing Blaine. I love you so much.”_

_“I love you too Kurt."_

“Blaine, honey are you ok?” Kurt asked his voice worried. Blaine looked up from the folder in front of him. He didn’t realize he had started crying. He drew a shaky breath and wiped at his eyes.

“Im fine.” He sniffed. “Just...missed you.” Kurt stood and moved to sit in Blaine’s lap instantly warping his arms around his neck. Blaine’s hands found their way to Kurt’s waist and held on.

“I missed you too.” Kurt said and kissed his cheek. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and pulled him closer. He nuzzled his way under Kurt’s chin.

“Tell me about the different restaurants?” Blaine asked in a small voice.

“Of course.” Kurt answered and picked up a menu. “Well, Rachel and I have gone through every menu and picked out the best things and wrote them on a sheet of paper.” Kurt explained, showing him the paper that was stapled to the menu. Blaine took the paper and looked over it. He put the paper back down on the table and pointed to the top where there was a short list of names with stars next to them.

_Michael ****_  
Jason **  
Anthony ***  
Brandon **** 

“Who are they?” He looked up at Kurt who was now a light shade of red. “Kurt.” Blaine urged when he didn’t answer.

“Umm, There uhh...umm..there cute delivery boys.” Kurt’s face was beet red now. Blaine smirked.

“And the stars?” Kurt sighed.

“Hottenss rating.” Blaine burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. His boy was just to adorable some times. “and you have this done for every place?” He asked looking down at the stack of menus in the folder. Kurt nodded.

“Oh you are to funny.” Blaine managed to weez out between laughs. Kurt stood and walked to the fridge.

“Glad you think so.” He said taking out the food from earlier. “Come on lets eat and go back to bed. I have some places I want to take you tomorrow. Oh and it’s Saturday so we are having dinner at the Sipple’s. They are going to be so excited to finally meet you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt woke up early the next morning. He was wrapped up in Blaine’s strong arms, snuggled up against his chest. Kurt sighed contently thinking how he couldn’t wait to wake up like this every morning for the rest of his life. He placed a very soft kiss to Blaine’s chest and wiggled out of bed quietly. 

Blaine made an almost silent noise of protest stretching his arms out looking for Kurt. His arms found Kurt’s pillow instead and immediately clutched it to his chest burrowing his face in it. Kurt laughed quietly to himself and bounced off to the bathroom to shower. 

He washed quickly and got dressed while sneaking glances at Blaine still sleeping, knowing that if he had woken him when he got up Blaine would have done everything in his power to distract Kurt from getting ready. When he finished getting ready he walked over to the side of the bed Blaine was on and kneeled down next to him.

“Blaine” he whispered, gently running his fingers through the thick curls. “Blaine, sweetie it’s time to get up.” Blaine stirred and nuzzled into Kurt’s hand.

“Nah uh.” He mumbled trying to pull Kurt down on the bed with him.

“Oh no you don’t. Come on I have things planed for us today.” Blaine groaned and sat up.

“But, I’m on vacation” He whined pulling Kurt by his hand closer to him. Kurt laughed and let Blaine pull him closer.

“Oh please vacation my ass.” Kurt joked pushing his shoulder. Blaine laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. Kurt moved to sit on Blaine’s thighs, bringing his hands up to the back of Blaine’s neck to pull him closer into the kiss. Blaine gripped the back of Kurt’s shirt tighter.

“Wrinkles” Kurt muttered against Blaine’s lips. Blaine chuckled and moved his hands down and away from the shirt toward the back pockets of Kurt’s jeans letting his hands slip in. He gave Kurt’s ass a squeeze and pulled his hip’s closer to his.

“Ok, no more.” Kurt said pulling away. “I knew you would try to do this but I won’t fall for it this time. Come on get up take a shower and get dressed.” He pressed one more kiss to Blaine’s now slightly kiss swollen lips and got up off the bed. Blaine pouted and made grabby hands at him.

“You put that sad lip away Blaine Anderson and get up and get ready.” Blaine smirked and got up out of bed.

“I love it when you get demanding.” He said voice low as he walked past Kurt toward the bathroom, giving his butt a light smack on the way. Kurt stared after him and Blaine threw a wink over his shoulder as he disappeared into the bathroom.

********

They were walking down the street toward Kurt’s favorite diner. Kurt was over excited to be walking down the street with his boyfriend, practically skipping.

“Oh Blaine you’re going to love it. Its small and cozy the people are great, almost like a second family out here.” Blaine just smiled and watched his boyfriend bounce around. He loved watching Kurt, his face was bright and his eyes shined. Blaine could tell he was happy here, in his element. In just a few months he’d be there right beside him.

Blaine reached over a took hold of Kurt’s hand. Kurt stopped his rant and looked at Blaine, a bright smile on his face. Blaine brought their hands up to his mouth and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles.

“I love that I can do this and not have to worry about who sees.” Blaine explained. Kurt’s smiled grew brighter and he pulled Blaine in close to him.

“That my love is the magic of New York City.” Kurt told him a sparkle in his eye. Blaine hummed in agreement and kissed Kurt soft and sweet. 

“Love you” Blaine whispered against his lips.

“Love you too. Come on, breakfast awaits.” Kurt tugged on his hand and pulled him further down the street toward the diner.

********

The tiny bell above the door in the diner chimed when they walked in. Kurt dragged them over to the table in the back corner with the reserved sign on it. 

“Kurt we can’t sit here it’s reserved.” Blaine said as Kurt scooted into the booth. Kurt laughed and patted the seat next to him.

“Yeah it’s reserved for Rachel and I. This is our table.” Blaine sat next to Kurt, a slightly confused look on his face. “Rachel and I come here all the time at least twice a day really. We have been coming here sense we moved and Jude decided that it was ours. Hence the sign.” He explained pointing to the small sign at the end of the table.

“Jude?”

“Well, her name is Judy, but everyone calls her Jude. She owns the diner but she waitresses also.” As he finished, a women with wild curly, fire red hair and a bright smile sat in the opposite side of their booth.

“Morning beautiful.” 

“Morning Jude.”

“Where’s the Princess?” The women asked. Kurt laughed.

“Still sleeping, its much to early for her. I’m sure she will be down in an hour or so.” He answered. Blaine just sat and watched the two. He was amazed at how relaxed Kurt was here. He had never seen him like this back at home, it was like he was a different person.

“Oh Jude, this is Blaine.” Kurt introduced him, placing his arm around Blaine’s shoulders. The women smiled as Blaine stuck his hand out.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He said, his Dalton boy training making an appearance.

“Wait a minute. Blaine? The Blaine?” She asked, eyes wide.

“The one and only.” Kurt smile, his fingers made their way to the short hairs on the back of Blaine’s neck. “He surprised me last night.” He smiled at Blaine, nothing but love on his face. Blaine grinned back at him.

“Wow Kurt he’s gorgeous. I mean I was expecting a handsome guy but damn.” Blaine was a deep shade of red.

“I know right?” Kurt laughed letting his fingers tangle in Blaine’s curls. Kurt had finally talked Blaine into stop gelling them down. Blaine took Kurt’s hand that was resting on Blaine’s thigh and brought it to his lips. Never breaking eye contact with Kurt, he kissed the back of his hand then his palm. Kurt sighed happily and let his hand rest on Blaine’s cheek.

“I’ll have the usual Jude.” Kurt almost whispered. She smiled.

“Sure thing honey. Blaine?” Without taking his eyes off his boyfriend he answered.

“Same as him please.” Kurt grinned at him.

“You don’t even know what my usual is.” He laughed lightly. Blaine moved closer to him.

“I trust you.”

Kurt was telling Blaine how much he loved the cards when he remembered the little girls that helped brighten his day.

“Oh Blaine I have to tell you about Alyssa.” He gushed.

“Who’s Alyssa?” Blaine asked, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth. Kurt made a face at him.

“Ew Blaine, come on.” Blaine shoved the bacon in his mouth and flashed Kurt a goofy grin. Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

“Anyway, I was on the bus yesterday coming home from class and I was reading your cards.” Blaine smiled shyly at him. “and this little girl in front of me turns around and starts talking to me.” Kurt told Blaine the story of the little girl on the bus. Blaine watched Kurt tell the story. His eyes were bright and shining, a smile on his face the whole time. Blaine was truly amazed by the change in his boyfriend. He smiled remembering the promise he made to Burt before he left.

_“BURT! BURT!” Blaine yelled as he ran down the street toward Burt’s shop. “BUUURRT!” Burt stepped out from his office in the back to see Blaine running toward him full force and a wild smile on his face._

_“Woah kid slow down. Whats going on?” Blaine stopped in front of him hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath._

_“Coop...he...and the plane...New York...Kurt.” He wheezed. Burt was utterly confused._

_“Ok Blaine come sit.” Burt directed him into his office and sat him in a chair and handed him a bottle of water. Blaine took it with a smile and drank half of it down. After a few minuets Burt spoke again._

_“You Ok now?” Blaine smiled and nodded. “Lets try that again shall we.”_

_“Cooper bought me a ticket to New York for 2 weeks! He talked my teachers in believing I’m going to visit a sick grandmother. Burt, I’m going to see Kurt tomorrow.” Blaine explained, excitement clear in his voice and on his face._

_“Thats great kiddo!” Burt exclaimed, gathering Blaine up in his arms for a tight hug._

_“I can’t wait too see him Burt.” Blaine whispered into the older man’s shirt, his voice breaking a little._

_“I know son I know.” Burt was happy that if he couldn’t go see Kurt that Blaine was able to go in his place. He knew how much the boys missed each other and how down Blaine had been without him. Burt pulled away from the hug and held Blaine at arms length._

_“Blaine I need you to do me a favor while you’re there.” Blaine nodded._

_“Anything.”_

_“I need you to make sure he is truly happy there. I know when we talk he says he loves it and he’s happy but you know him as well as I do that he builds things up and when it doesn't live up he acts like it does. I don’t want him to be telling me he’s happy when he’s not just so I don’t worry. Think you can do that for me?”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

 

“And she thinks you’re a Prince. How cute is that?” Kurt finished out his story. Blaine just stared at him in awe.

“I love you” he blurted out. Kurt smiled.

“I love you too.” ‘just like the first time’ Blaine thought. “So I was thinking we could take the bus a few time while you’re here so maybe you can see her.”

“Whatever you want.” Blaine answered. 

“Blaine it’s your vacation we’re gonna do what you want.” Kurt replied, drinking his coffee.

“As long as you’re there I don’t care what we do.” Blaine said and leaned over to place a kiss to his boyfriends cheek. The bell over the door rang and they both looked up to see Rachel waltz in.

“Good morning boys.” She greeted and took her seat across from them.

“Morning Rach.” The boys greeted in unison. They shared a look and bursted into laugher.

“Is this what it’s going to be like when you move out here Blaine? Because I don’t think I can handle all this cute, loveliness without some of my own.” She joked as Jude made her way over to the table, coffee already in hand.

“Oh look, The Princess as decided to grace us with her presence.” Jude said placing the cup in front of Rachel.

“Oh Jude you’re the best!” Rachel gushed picking up the mug and bringing it up to her face. Jude laughed and walked away. Rachel sighed after a large gulp and put her cup back on the table.

“So what are we doing today?” She asked excitedly.

“Well I thought we could just kind of show Blaine around today. Show him the coffee shop and some of our favorite stores, maybe go by the school. Then the rest of the days he’s here we can do some more tourist things.” Rachel nodded and stole a pice of bacon off Kurt’s plate.

“That works. We can rent a few movies and just order in tonight.” Rachel added.

“That sounds perfect.” Blaine said. They sat at the booth for another hour just talking and catching up. Kurt reached into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out a 20 dollar bill and tossed it on the table.

“Lets get going.” Kurt said nudging Blaine out of the booth. “Later Jude!” Kurt yelled over his shoulder as they walked toward the door.

“Later sweetie.” Immediately after stepping outside Kurt linked arms with Blaine and walked close to him.

“First stop coffee shop?” Rachel asked from her spot on the other side of Kurt.

“Yeah. We don’t even have to go in just walk by.” Kurt snuggled into Blaine’s side. Blaine moved his arm from Kurt’s and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him closer. They walked down the street huddled together with Rachel on Kurt’s other side going on and on about something that happen at rehearsal yesterday. A countless amount of people walked passed them and not once did someone toss the boys a disgusted or offended look which was what Blaine was used to when he walked with his boyfriend down the street. Blaine leaned over to whisper in Kurt’s ear.

“I could get used to this.” Kurt smiled at him knowing exactly what he was talking about. Kurt placed a kiss on his cheek and asked almost sadly.

“How much longer?” Blaine answered without missing a beat and held onto Kurt tighter.

“6 months, 2 weeks, 3 days.”


	7. Chapter 7

They showed Blaine the coffee shop where Kurt worked, and some of their favorite places to shop. Kurt loved that he was able to show the city he loved to the boy he loved. Blaine was all smiles and shining eyes as Kurt spoke about each store as if it was an old friend. Kurt kew he had changed since moving to the city. He knew he wasn’t as tightly wound and more cafe free, not having to worry about getting shoved into a locker or getting a slushy in the face.

Blaine noticed a changed in Rachel also. She no longer wore sweaters with animals on them or skirts that looked like they came from his grandmothers closet. Kurt must have finally broke her down and got her to dress normal. She laughed more and seamed less high strung. They laughed and joked nudging into each other as they walked down the street. Blaine never felt so alive, so happy. He smiled to himself, a song coming to him.

“I’ve got the world on a string.” He sang. Rachel’s face lit up, Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

“I’m sitin’ on a rainbow.” He continued and tried to take Kurt’s hand to dance with him down the street. Kurt shook his head clearly embarrassed. Rachel nudged him trying to encourage him to dance. Kurt gave her a death glare. Blaine reached his hand out for Rachel and she accepted with a smile.

“I’ve got that string around my finger.” As he sang he pulled Rachel closer and placed a hand on her hip and taking her hand in his dancing in the directing they were walking. People around them started to stare with amused smiles on their faces.

“Oh what a world, what a life, I’m in love.” He sang loud and clear as he twirled Rachel and dipped her. She laughed and waved to Kurt, who was watching with a wide grin.

“I’ve got a song that I sing.” Kurt watched as Blaine spun his roommate around the sidewalk, shining smiles on both their faces. They were having so much fun, completely at ease. He wanted in.

“And I can make the rain go.” Kurt stepped up to the dancing couple and tapped Rachel on the shoulder. When she looked up he made a motion with his head for her to move over and let him dance. She smiled and curtsied to him and he bowed. Blaine held Kurt the same way he had Rachel and sang big and bright.

“Any time I move my finger.” He spun Kurt out and brought him back. Kurt’s face started to hurt from the smile that had taken over and refused to weaken. Blaine held Kurt close to him looking into the bright blue orbs as he sang the next line.

“Lucky me, can’t you see - I’m in love.” They had stopped dancing, now standing still on the semi busy sidewalk. Blaine leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to his lips. The crowd around them burst into applause. They could hear Rachel’s loud whistle although it sounded a million miles away. They brought their foreheads together, matching smiles shining back at each other.

“I’m so in love with you.” Blaine whispered. Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut at the confession. He held onto Blaine tight. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to say anything in fear of ruining this perfect moment.

“Love you so much.” He managed to get out although it was just barely a whisper. Blaine heard it and pushed in for another kiss letting it last longer then the first one. They pulled away only when they heard the faint sound of what sounded like a camera shutter. They looked up to see Rachel with her phone held up and a smirk on her face.

“You guy’s are so damn cute.” She stated and slid her phone back into her pocket. Normally Kurt would put up a fight to have her delete the picture but today he just didn’t care. He had Blaine with him for 2 weeks in the best city in the world and nothing could be better. They continued down the street, Rachel a couple steps ahead of them walking backwards so she could go on about some movie she saw the trailer for, while Kurt and Blaine walked tucked close to each other.

They walked past the theater Rachel did most of her musicals at. When Blaine spotted an ice cream shop that looked like it came straight from the 50’s, he insisted they go in.

“Blaine we just had breakfast” Kurt glanced at his watch. “An hour and a half ago.”

“Yeah but it’s ice cream Kurt. Pleeeease.” He wined, eyes wide like a puppy. Kurt sighed unable to deny the boy.

“Fine.” Blaine cheered and jumped around. “But you’re getting a small.” Blaine nodded and wrapped Kurt up in his arms.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.” He said kissing his cheek. Blaine grabbed his hand and took off toward the shop. He turned his head over his shoulder to shout at Rachel.

“Come on Rach!” She laughed at the over excited smile on his face and followed after the couple. The bell above the door rang as they stepped in. The sweet sound of ‘The Diamonds’ singing Little Darlin’ surrounded them. Kurt rolled his eyes at the cheesiness of the place, sky blue, white and chrome every where. Rachel already took a seat at a booth in the corner and Blaine stood looking at every thing in awe.

“Kurt this place is amazing” He said turning toward his boyfriend. Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. Blaine’s eyes were wide with excitement. 

“Oh sweets look” Blaine pointed to an old looking jukebox the was next to the counter. 

“Blaine you look like a kid in a candy store.” Kurt pointed out and Blaine tore his gaze away from the classic music player and gave his boyfriend a lopsided grin.

“Come on you big kid, lets get your ice cream.” They walked up to the counter where a young kid stood. The boy looked about 17 years old and wore a white collared button down, white pants and a paper hat. 

“Hey” Blaine said pointing to the boys name tag. “Is your name really Bud?” The boy ‘Bud’ smiled and nodded.

“It sure is.” He said cheerfully. “How can I help you guys?” Kurt wasn’t sure if it was possible for Blaine’s smile to get any bigger. Kurt had to fight the laugh that tried to burst out of him.

“Can i have chocolate and strawberry with the rainbow sprinkles. Oh and caramel and hot fudge.” Blaine rattled off his order bouncing on the balls of his feet and licking his lips. Bud chuckled and reached for a large deep paper bowl.

“Woah woah woah.” Kurt stopped him placing a hand on the counter. “The small bowl please.” Bud nodded and replaced the big bowl with the small one that almost looked like a cup. Blaine pouted next to him arms crossed over his chest. Kurt slid his arm around Blaine’s waist and pulled him close.

“Don’t pout Blaine. I’m trying to help you. We’re walking and if you have that much you will end up getting a tummy ace and I am not carrying you home.” He explained and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s cheek. Kurt could tell he was fighting to keep the pout on his face. He leaned in a whispered into Blaine’s ear. “Besides I have something much sweeter I plan on giving you when we get home.” He finished by planting a very soft kiss to the spot under his ear. He felt Blaine relax into him.

Blaine let his hands drop to Kurt’s waist and pulled him in closer tucking his face into Kurt’s neck.

“Lucky you’re so sexy.” He mumbled and nipped his neck. He looked up at his taller boyfriend and smirked at his flushed face. “That and I love you.” He moved away and toward the counter taking his ice cream from Bud with a smile and paid him.

“You coming sweets?” He asked winking at Kurt and walked over to the table Rachel was sitting at. Kurt snapped out of his daze and joined them at the table, sitting with the boy and his ice cream. Blaine took a bog spoon full and moaned obnoxiously as he swallowed it.

“Oh my god thats so good.” Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to tapping out a text.

“Blaine it’s only ice cream.” Kurt commented. Blaine stared at him with wide eyes.

“Only ice cream?” Blaine took another scoop onto his spoon and held it up to Kurt’s mouth. “Try it.”

Kurt shook his head.

“No. It’s to early for ice cream.” Blaine pouted again.

“Please. For me?” He asked puppy eyes in place. “Just a little bite sweets come on.” Kurt felt his face heat a little at the pet name and his reserve crumble.

“Blaine.” He groaned. Blaine just tilted his head to the side and batted his eyelashes.

“Fine.” Blaine bounced in his seat and held the spoon out for his boyfriend. Kurt leaned forward taking the bit off ice cream. He had to admit it was good.

“Ok so maybe it is really good.” Blaine grinned.

“Told ya.”


	8. Chapter 8

After Blaine finished his ice cream and spent a ridiculous about of time ogling the jukebox they were back on the street headed to the outside mall. When they were about a block away when Blaine stopped in his tracks. The other two continued to walk until they noticed Blaine wasn’t with them. Kurt turned and walked the few steps back to his boyfriend.

“Blaine, whats wrong?” Kurt asked. Blaine looked up with sad eyes, arms wrapping around himself. He mumbled something Kurt couldn’t make out.

“Blaine, honey I can’t understand you.” Kurt placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, a worried tone in his voice. Blaine shuffled forward and rested his head on Kurt’s chest.

“My tummy hurts.” He said louder, leaning into his boyfriend looking for comfort. Kurt’s arms instantly tightened around Blaine and held him close, hands rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Aw Blaine I told you, you shouldn’t have ate the ice cream.” Blaine nodded against his chest and replied in a sad small voice.

“I know. You’re always right. I need to listen to you more.” Kurt laughed at how sad he sounded.

“You want to go home?” Blaine nodded again. “Hey Rach.” Kurt called out to his roommate who was just hanging up the phone. She joined him at his side.

“Whats wrong with Blaine?”

“His stomach hurts. We’re gonna head home, you ok?” 

“Yeah, that was James calling he wants me a few of the others to come in and work on a few scenes. I’ll be home before dinner at Gurdy’s.” She kissed his cheek and placed a hand on the back of Blaine’s neck and leaned into him.

“Feel better Blainey.” She whispered and placed a kiss to his temple. Blaine offered a weak smile.

 

****

“Go lay in bed Blaine.” Kurt instructed as they walked in the door. Blaine moaned in pain gripping the back of the couch.

“I don’t think I can make it.” Kurt shook his head at his over dramatic boyfriend.

“Yes, you can. Come on I’ll help you.” Kurt said and slid up next to him putting Blaine’s arm around his shoulders practically dragging him to the bedroom. Kurt struggled to get him safely into the room but it wasn’t easy with Blaine almost bent in half and moaning in pain. Kurt was starting to get a little worried. There was no way this was a normal stomach ache, there was something wrong. When they reached the bedroom Blaine collapsed on the bed and curled up in a little ball, clutching Kurt’s pillow tight.

Kurt grabbed Blaine’s pajamas off the dresser and put them next to him on the bed.

“Blaine can you put your p.j’s on for me? I’m gonna go call the doctor that lives upstairs.” Blaine nodded weakly and Kurt stood, walking to the kitchen to call Dr. Morgan who lived on the floor above them.

“Hello?”

“Hey Jen it’s Kurt.”

“Hey hun. How are you?”

“I’m fine but my boyfriend is visiting and we were out today and he was complaining about a stomach ache so we came home but I think there is something else wrong. He’s doubled over in pain and he’s kind of flush and I may be freaking out a little.” Kurt let out in a rush of breath. Jen laughed lightly on the other end.

“Okay Kurt calm down. I’ll be right down.”

“Thank you thank you thank you.”

“I’ll see you in a bit.” She said and hung up. Kurt sighed in relief and walked back to his sick boyfriend. He sat on the edge of the bed next to Blaine and rubbed his back.

“She’s on her way Blaine okay?” Blaine nodded. Kurt continued to rub his back, thats when he noticed.

“Blaine, sweetie? Um, your shirt’s on backwards.” Blaine looked down at himself and groaned.

“Help?” He mumbled into the pillow. Kurt chuckled.

“You need to sit up then.” Blaine grunted as he sat up, pillow still in his grip. Kurt tugged on the edge of the pillow a little.

“Come on let go.” Blaine wined a little but he let go. Kurt reached forward and pulled Blaine’s shirt over his head. He was turning the shirt right side out and glanced up at Blaine. His chest was more broad from the last time he had seen him. There was more tone to his stomach and arms. He no longer looked like the boy Kurt left in Ohio 4 months ago. Kurt unconsciously licked his lips at the sight.

“Damn Blaine, have you been working out?” Blaine glanced down at himself and smirked.

“Like that do ya?” He winked at his boyfriend. Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine chuckled.

“Arms up you.” Kurt helped Blaine back into his shirt and kissed his cheek, pulling the blanket up to his chest. Blaine took hold of Kurt’s hand pulled him closer so his lips were resting against his temple.

“I love you Kurt. Thanks for taking care of me and I’m sorry for ruining our day.” Kurt smiled at him and ran his hand trough his messy curls.

“I love you too. You didn’t ruin our day, as long as I’m with you my day is perfect and I will always be here to take care of you.” Blaine leaned back against the head board taking Kurt with him so they were sitting hip to hip facing each other. Blaine raised a hand to rest on Kurt’s cheek. He stayed like that, letting his thumb gently brush over the apple of his cheek as he held Kurt’s gaze. He sighed contently and Kurt leaned into his touch, bringing a hand up to hold onto Blaine’s arm.

“Absolutely perfect.” Blaine muttered. Kurt huffed out a laugh and kissed Blaine’s palm, letting his hand go.

“You’re delirious.” Blaine groaned when a wave of pain ripped through his stomach.

“Am not.” He managed to get out. At that moment the doorbell rang and Kurt stood to get it. Blaine threw his arm out to grab at Kurt’s wrist. “Don’t go.” Kurt patted the hand wrapped around his wrist.

“I’m going to be right back don’t worry.” Blaine released him and curled himself back into a ball around Kurt’s pillow. Kurt was relived when Jen stepped into the apartment.

“Thank you so much Jen. I have no idea whats wrong with him.”

“It’s fine Kurt don’t worry. Now tell me what happen.” Kurt explained that Blaine came in last night and that he was fine until he had the ice cream earlier. On their way to the bedroom Jen asked what Blaine had eaten in the past 48 hours.

“Well, we had Chinese last night and we had breakfast this morning at the diner, just some egg’s, bacon and toast. Then he had the ice cream.” Jen nodded and sat next to Blaine on the bed.

“Hey Blaine. I’m Dr.Morgan but you can call me Jen.” She placed a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder. “Could you lie on your back for me?” Blaine rolled over with a groan looking at the woman with kind blue eyes and soft blonde hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail. 

“I’m just gonna push this up a bit.” She said pushing his shirt up to his chest. “Kurt told me what you had to eat today and last night. What about earlier yesterday?” She pressed her fingers into his side.

“Uhh.” Blaine racked his brain to try and remember. “Not much, I had some toast before school and I didn’t eat lunch. I eat some fish sticks on the plane.” She hummed in acknowledgment and continued to press at different parts of his stomach.

“Tell me if this hurts.” She pressed low on his stomach almost at the dip of his hips. Blaine shook his head.

“No” He answered. She smiled at him and pulled his shirt down. Jen placed a hand against his forehead then leaned down to rest her cheek there as well.

“Okay.” She stood up, addressing Kurt who stood along the wall. “There’s no bulging in his abdomen or signs of internal bleeding so you defiantly don’t need to go to the hospital. He has a slight fever and he’s a bit clammy.” She turned to look down at Blaine. “You said you had fish on the plane yes?” He nodded. “Food poising.”

Kurt looked at her slightly confused.

“I thought food poising hit you within and hour or so.”

“Most of the time yes, but it all depends on the bacteria or toxins. It could take up to 48 hours to hit. I’m gonna go a head and guess it was the fish.” Blaine groaned from the bed and clutched his stomach.

“I suggest some crackers, if you can keep them down. Ginger ale and a bucket.”

“A bucket?” Kurt asked and Jen chuckled.

“It’s only a matter of time until he starts to vomit.” Kurt shuddered at the thought. “I would say give him some pepto bismol but it will just come right back up. The only thing you can do is let it run it’s course. He should be fine by later tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. The latest I’d say Monday morning.” Kurt nodded his understanding. She turned to look down at Blaine again.

“Feel better sweetie.” She leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. He smiled up at her grateful his boyfriend had found such kind people to call his friends.

“Thanks for coming.” She brushed some curls off his slightly sweaty forehead and smiled down at him.

“Anytime, now get some sleep okay.” He nodded, smile still in place. She turned away and walked with Kurt towards the door.

“Jen I can’t thank you enough for coming.” Kurt stressed as he walked her to the door.

“Kurt please, it’s nothing really. You helped Jessie with her dress that night of the dance and I’m sure she will need you’re help with some other fashion crisis sooner or later.” She laughed. Kurt remember when she had called him begging for his help with her daughters dress she had ripped the night before some dance. Jen stepped out into the hallway.

“Call if you need anything thing but I’m sure he’ll be fine. I’ll come check on him tomorrow when I get off my shift.” Kurt nodded.

“Thanks again.” He called as he shut the door. He walked back to the bedroom to find Blaine almost asleep. He crouched down next to the bed.

“Blaine, honey.” Kurt nudged him a little.

“Hmm.”

“I’m gonna run to the store and get you some crackers and ginger ale okay?” Blaine nodded.

“Bucket.” He added.

“Yes, and a bucket. Try not to through up while I’m gone okay.”

“I’ll try.” Blaine mumbled. Kurt kissed his forehead and left the room to head to the store.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt struggled to get in the door, his arms lined with bags from the store. He managed to get in and lock the door. He dumped all the bags on the kitchen counter and started to put every thing away. While he was at the store he called the Sipple’s and let them know what was happening and that they would not be able to make it to dinner that night but promised that they would be down when Blaine was feeling better.

Kurt knew that when Blaine got sick he turned into a 4 year old. So being the awesome boyfriend that he was, along with Blaine’s bright blue bucket Kurt also got him some stickers and paint markers to decorate it. He also bought stuff to make chicken soup in hopes Blaine would feel better soon enough to keep it down. After putting every thing away he poured Blaine a glass of ginger ale and tossed some crackers on a plate, threw the markers and stickers into the bucket headed to the bedroom. 

When he got to the bedroom Kurt found his boyfriend spread out on his stomach asleep, his head and almost all of his left side hanging off the bed. He went over and helped Blaine back onto the bed without waking him. He left the crackers and ginger ale on the night stand and took the bucket back with him to the kitchen. The recipe he was planning on using came from Grace. She had found it a while back while her husband was sick and said it worked miracles.

Kurt set to work on the soup trying his best to stay quite and keep an ear out for Blaine. He hummed softly to the song stuck in his head as he chopped up some vegetables. He stopped mid chop when he heard his phone ring. He rushed to wipe his hands off and grabbed his phone from the table. He glanced at the caller ID.

“Hey dad!” He greeted stepping back up to the counter to continue his chopping.

“Hey kid! Did you like your surprise?”

“My surprise?” he thought for a second. “Oh you mean Blaine? Yes, I loved my surprise.” Kurt dumped the veggie's he was chopping into the pot on the stove. He smiled at the sound of Burt’s deep laugh.

“Good. I just wanted to call and make sure he got there okay.” 

“Oh he got here just fine but he’s not so good now.” Kurt laughed.

“Why? What happen?” Burt asked, his voice full of worry. Kurt went on to explain what happen and how he called Jen and she told them Blaine had food poisoning. How he was making Blaine some soup as the spoke and he would be sure to send Carole the recipe when he could.

“He’s sleeping now so I’m just gonna leave him until I finish this soup.” He said tossing some bits of chicken into the pot and started to cut up a few potatoes.

“I’m real proud of you Kurt. Not hesitating to take care of your boy like that.” Kurt felt the blush creeping onto his face from the praise.

“Thanks dad but it’s nothing really. I mean you take care of someone you love right? Do what ever you can for them.” 

“Kuuuuurrrrttt” Kurt heard his name from the bedroom.

“Sorry dad, Blaine is yelling for me I got to go. I’ll call you later love you.” He said in a rush and hung up before his dad could answer him. Kurt ran to his room only to find the bed empty. He turned to the bathroom to see Blaine on the floor in the doorway. 

“Blaine, sweetie what are you doing on the floor?” He walked up behind his boyfriend and spotted the mess on the floor in front of Blaine. “Oh Blaine, what happen?” he asked concerned. He crouched down next to him rubbing soothing circles on his back. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with sad eyes.

“I felt it coming and I tried to get to the bathroom but I got tangled in the sheets and tripped. I just couldn’t hold it.” He sniffed, thats when Kurt noticed the tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry Kurt. I know how you don’t like to deal with this kinda stuff so if you just grab me a mop I’ll clean it up I swear.” The tears were now streaming down his flushed face. Kurt’s heart ached, Blaine didn’t need to apologize or clean up but Kurt knew how he was feeling. Remembering when he was younger and every time he would throw up he would apologize profusely to his dad unable to stop the words he sobbed out threw tears.

“Blaine it’s okay really. Come on stand up.” Kurt stood and hooked his arms under Blaine’s and hulled him up to his feet. Blaine’s stomach lurched and he doubled over wrapping his arms around himself.

“Go! In the bathroom come on.” Kurt ushered him in managing to avoid the mess on the floor. Blaine instantly dropped to his knees and emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. When he finished he pulled his head up and Kurt handed him a towel. Blaine wiped his mouth and the tears that were still coming.

“I’m so sorry Kurt. I ruined everything, this was supposed to be an amazing romantic gesture that you could boast to your friends about but instead I go ahead and get food poising and throw up all over your bathroom. Our weekend is pretty much over now and we will never get to do all the things I had planed in my head an...and...” He was almost hysterical now. Kurt rushed to side and cradled him into his arms holding him tight.

“Shh Blaine it’s fine really. You didn’t ruin anything and it’s only the weekend, we still have 2 weeks and plenty of time to do every thing you wanted.” Blaine dug his fingers into the back of his shirt and pulled him closer. He sniffed and rubbed his face in Kurt’s chest.

“I’m sorry” He mumbled. Kurt pulled back just enough so he could look down at Blaine.

“Blaine, look at me.” Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with sad, tear filled eyes. “First, You need to stop apologizing. There is nothing to be sorry for. Second, Do you plan on being with me of a while?”

“Forever, you know that.” Blaine answered without missing a beat.

“Okay then, that means we are going to see each other at our worst. We will both be sick a countless amount of times and we will both be there for each other, to take care of each other no matter what. So please, you need to stop apologizing because weather you’re sick or not as long as we are spending time together its going to be an amazing 2 weeks.” Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend. He wasn’t crying anymore but some unshed tears still remained in his eyes.

“I love you so much.” He whispered and laid his head on Kurt’s chest, holding him close.

“Love you too.” Kurt muttered and placed a kiss on the top of Blaine’s head.

 

****

Kurt managed to get Blaine calm and seated on the edge of the bed while he cleaned the mess on the floor. Blaine sighed from his spot on the bed.

“Kurt I’m-” Kurt threw Blaine a look that said, ‘Don’t you dare say it.’

“Never mind?” Blaine suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Kurt huffed out a laugh and shook his head.

“I’m almost done and then I’m putting you in a warm bath to help you feel better. How’s that sound?” He asked as he finished mopping up the mess and tossed a towel down to dry it.

“Bubbles?”

“Of course.” Kurt finished the floor and went to the bathroom and started the bath, making sure it wasn’t too hot or cold and added a splash of bubble bath. He went back to Blaine and helped him to the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet.

“Arms up.” Blaine raised his arms and Kurt pulled the shirt up and over his head. He tossed it toward the hamper in the corner. Kurt dropped his hands to the drawstring on Blaine’s sweat pants and pulled. 

“Stand.” Blaine rose to his feet did a little wiggle making his pants pool around his ankles. Kurt chuckled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Think you can handle the rest?” Kurt asked motioning to the black boxer-briefs. Blaine nodded.

“Catch me if I fall?” He asked. Kurt let his smile take up his whole face.

“Always.”

*******

After Kurt got his boyfriend settled safely into the tub he leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

“I’m going to go check on the soup okay. I’ll be right back.” Blaine just nodded and let his eyes slip shut. Kurt went back to the kitchen and dropped the potatoes he had cut into the pot and lowered the heat. He was headed back to the bathroom when he had an idea. He knew Blaine would want to watch his favorite sick movie and be lazy and stay in bed at the same time but Kurt had refused to put a TV in his room. The temptation of leaving it on while he slept to strong and he needed a good nights sleep. 

He decided he was going to unhook the TV and DVD player and hull it into his room so sick boyfriend could snuggle up in bed and enjoy his movie. Turns out the TV was a lot heaver then it looked. Kurt managed to get the DVD player in just fine but when he moved to the TV he was worried his plan wasn't going to work. He managed to clear off a spot on his dresser where his was going to put it but when he lifted the TV he almost fell backwards with the weight of it.

“Holy crap.” He muttered and staggered to the bedroom. He swayed with the weight of the TV doing his best not to drop it. When he reached the door way he saw it wasn't going to fit so he shifted himself and the TV sideways. He shimmied through the door way and somehow managed to bang his toe on the doorframe.

“Damn it!” He cursed, holding on to the TV with an extra tight grip so he wouldn’t drop it.

“Kurt?” He heard from the bathroom. Kurt hurried over to the dresser.

“I’m fine.” He yelled. Kurt could feel the TV slipping from his fingers, he struggled to lift it high enough to place it on the dresser. Just as he succeed in lifting it high enough and in the right place the TV slipped out of his hands and landed perfectly in place with a loud crash.

“Shit!” He shouted and searched the box for any cracks or damage, luckily there was none.

“Kurt? Sweets, whats going on? Are you okay?” Kurt dashed over to the bathroom and slipped inside to see Blaine trying to get out of the tub.

“No no no. I’m fine really, everything is fine. Just get back in there mister and you relax okay? Just a few more minutes.”

“Are you sure? What was that crash?” Kurt shook his head and put a hand on Blaine’s shoulder urging him back into the tub.

“It was nothing to worry about I promise.” He leaned down and pressed another kiss to his forehead before walking back into the bedroom. He continued to hook up the TV and plugging in all the correct cables without anything else going wrong. He smiled triumphantly when he was finished and turned it on to make sure it worked. When he saw it was working fine he went back out to the living room to look for his copy of ‘Enchanted’, Blaine’s sick movie.

He grabbed himself a water bottle and new glass of ginger ale for Blaine and headed back to the bedroom. He changed the sheets on the bed so they were fresh for when Blaine came back to it and he got some clean P.J’s for him as well. Kurt put the movie in and all ready to start, grabbed a towel from the closet and went to collect his boyfriend from the tub.

Kurt stuck his head into the bathroom to find Blaine, with his hair slicked back with one curl hanging in front of his forehead and bubbles on his cheeks like sideburns sining Elvis into the shampoo bottle.

 

“Like a river flows surely to the  
Sea darling so it goes some things  
Are meant to be

Take my hand take my whole life  
Too for I can't help falling in  
Love with you”

Kurt watched as Blaine sang with his top lip curled up and pointing to the wall as if he was singing to it. Kurt laughed quietly and stepped into the room.

“You know” He said getting Blaine’s attention. Blaine jumped and turned in the tub to face him, water sloshing over the edge. “I think I like your hair that way much better.” Blaine grinned big and bright at his boyfriend.

“Only for you pretty baby.” He said in his Elvis voice including a finger point and a little head wobble that ended with a wink. Kurt laughed and faked a swoon, bringing his hands up to his heart. 

“Oh he’s so dreamy.” Kurt played along. Blaine laughed and made to stand up but instantly clutched his stomach, groaning. Kurt hurried to his side.

“Blaine are you okay? What is it? Are you gonna throw up again?” He asked in a rush as he gripped Blaine’s arm so he wouldn’t fall. Blaine didn’t answer right away. He waited for the pain on his stomach to come and go. Once it did he sighed and straightened up, placing a hand over Kurt’s and holding it tight. He gave his boyfriend a shaky smile.

“I’m okay and no more throwing up I promise.” Kurt sighed in relief and helped Blaine out of the tub. Kurt gave him his towel and his fresh P.j.’s to change into while he drained the tub and mopped up the puddle of water Blaine left on the floor. While Blaine dressed, Kurt tried his best to keep his eyes on the puddle in front of him and not on the smooth lines of his boyfriends back or the way his mussels would move and shift under his wonderfully tanned skin.

“Kurt are you listening to me?” Kurt shook his head and looked but at Blaine who somehow got dressed without his realizing. 

“What?” Blaine laughed.

“You checkin me out again Sweets?” Blaine asked raising an eyebrow. Kurt blushed and refocused on cleaning the puddle.

“No, I wasn’t. I was just making sure you uh...weren’t going to fall.” Kurt finished cleaning up the water and tossed the mop into the now drained tub.

“Uh huh. Sure.” Blaine winked at him.

“Oh shut up you.” Kurt said pushing at Blaine’s shoulder so he would walk out toward the bedroom. Blaine laughed and took Kurt’s hand in his, leading him to the bed. He stopped when he walked past the dresser.

“Whats that?” He asked. Kurt noticed the excitement in his eyes. Kurt smiled and left his head rest on Blaine’s shoulder.

“That my dear is the TV.” Blaine chuckled.

“Yes, I know that, but Kurt, you hate having a TV in your room.”

“I do, but I like having you in my room and I know how much you love to snuggle up in bed and watch your sick movie so I moved the TV from the living room in here.” Kurt explained and kissed his cheek. Blaine turned his head and grinned at Kurt.

“You’re the best.”

“I know.” Kurt shrugged and moved to the side of the bed Blaine was sleeping on before. “Come on.” He said patting the bed. Blaine walked over and laid down. Kurt tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

“I’m just gonna go put the soup away and I’ll be right back to watch with you okay?” Blaine nodded and took the remote from Kurt’s hand.

“Love you.” Blaine’s voice was soft and quite as if he was about to fall asleep.

“Love you.” Kurt lent down again and kissed his temple.

Kurt finished making the soup and spooned it into a large bowl to put in the fridge. He picked up the phone and dialed his dad’s number thinking it would be a good idea to let him know what happen when he hung up on him. 

“Is everything okay?” His father’s gruff voice answered.

“Everything is fine dad.” Kurt explained what happen earlier and laughed when his heard his father let out a huge sigh of relief.

“You had me worried for a while there kiddo.”

“Sorry dad.”

“It’s all right kid. Say is uh...is Blaine up? Can I talk to him?” Kurt made a confused noise.

“You want to talk to Blaine? What are you guys best friends now?” He joked but started to the bedroom anyway.

“Hey back off. We got pretty close sense you’ve been gone so yes I would say we’re friends.” His dad answered defensively. “Thats not weird is it? You don’t have a problem with it do you?” His tone had change to concern instantly.

“No dad it’s fine really. I’m glad you two are getting along so well.” Blaine gave his boyfriend a big warm smile as he walked into the bedroom.

“Dad wants to talk to you.” He said, returning the smile. Blaine took the phone from Kurt’s outstretched hand.

“Burt! How are you?”

“Kid I think I should be asking you that.” Burt laughed. Blaine figured Kurt must have told him what happen.

“I’ll be fine. I got a super cute nurse looking after me.” He threw a wink in Kurt’s direction and watched the color in his face rise.

“Yeah you just focus on getting better all right?”

“Will do Burt.” He laughed. Kurt gave him a look that asked what was going on. Blaine just waved him off.

“Hey Little B, you remember that thing you were gonna check on for me while you’re there? Hows that looking?” Blaine watched out of the corner of his eye, Kurt was swaying his hips and humming along to the song playing from the movie while he picked up some clothes from the floor, a bright smile on his face.

“We have absolutely nothing to worry about Big B.” Kurt turned around at this and gave Blaine a look. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and mouthed ‘what.’

“Good to hear. Now you get better and have a great time okay? Call me later on with you flight info and Carol and I will come pick you up at the airpot.”

“You got it Burt. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“All right Little B have fun. Love you both.” Blaine drew a shaky breath. He still wasn’t used too the affection Burt showed him.

“Love ya too Big B.” Blaine could almost hear Burt smiling on the other end before he hung up. Kurt stood at the end of the bed with his hands on his hips.

“Big B?” He asked.

“What?”

“Please don’t tell me your Little B” Blaine just smiled. “Oh you are aren’t you? You guys have nicknames.”

“The guys at the shop made it up.” Blaine said with a shrug. Kurt just shook his head and crawled into bed next to Blaine, sitting back against the headboard. He put his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and pulled him in close so Blaine’s head was resting on his chest.

“I think it’s cute.” He said, running his fingers through the thick curls. Blaine warped his arms around Kurt’s middle and held him close. “You guys have a bromance.” He laughed making Blaine’s head bounce a little. Blaine tilted his head to look up at Kurt.

“He said he loves me Kurt.” Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and brushed some of his curls off his forehead.

“Thats because he does love you Blaine.”

“It’s just not something I’m used to, you know a loving father and all.” Kurt’s heat ached at Blaine’s words. He knew how cold hearted his father was towards him and how much Blaine always wanted a relationship with his father like Kurt had with his own.

“Okay we are not letting this happen. No sad faces, I love you, Dad loves you, Carol loves you hell I’m almost positive Finn loves you.” Blaine laughed. “You have too many people who love you too be sad and droopy so stop it.” Blaine smiled t him and leaned up on his elbows.

“I love you.” His eyes shined.

“I love you too. Now lay down and watch your movie.” Kurt darted forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and leaned back to watch the movie.

 

*************

Rachel came home at around 6’ o’clock. She walked into the apartment to find no one. Everything was still and she could hear music coming from Kurt’s bedroom. She dropped her bag by the door and hung up her coat. As she walked to her bedroom she poked her head into the Kurt’s open door. What she saw was the two boys cuddled up close together and the TV replaying the menu for Enchanted.

She had to hold her hand over her mouth to hold back the excited squeal that tried to break free. She stepped into the room and over to the TV and shut it off. She carefully pulled the blanket out from under them and she covered the sleeping couple. Rachel leaned over a placed a very soft kiss to each of their cheeks and left the room quietly, shutting the light off as she went.

**********

Kurt woke up at 9:30. He was hot a slightly sweaty. The blanket they had been laying on before was now draped over them. Rachel, he thought. She must have come home and done it. He stretched and wigged his way out of Blaine’s arms. Blaine groaned in his sleep and his arms in search for Kurt but only found his pillow which he clutched to his chest. Kurt changed into his pajama pants and one of Blaine’s hoodies.

He walked out to the kitchen deciding on doing the dishes he used from making the soup earlier. He stood at the sink his sleeves pushed up to his elbows and got to cleaning.

Blaine woke up to an empty bed. He stretched and scratched the back of his head. He could hear the faint sound of water running and Kurt’s soft singing. He crawled out of bed taking the sheet with him, warping it around himself like a cloak. He stumbled out of the room and toward to kitchen. There he found Kurt swaying his hips as he did the dishes and singing softly just above a whisper.

“How do I know he loves me?  
How do I know he's mine?

Well, does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?   
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! 

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday   
That's how you know, that's how you know!   
He's your love...“

Blaine couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he walked up behind Kurt and warped his arms around him and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“Holy crap Blaine! Don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me.” Kurt complained but continued to wash. Blaine chuckled and muttered a sorry before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

Blaine let his eyes slip shut and his arms tighten around Kurt’s waist. He stood there leaning slightly into his boyfriend as he finished the dishes, neither one of them saying anything. Kurt continued to hum the song and Blaine felt himself start to drift off.

Kurt could feel Blaine leaning heavier on his back meaning he was falling asleep. He quickly finished up the dishes and wiped his hands off on the towel before carefully turning in Blaine’s arms.

He let his arms slide around Blaine’s middle and hold him close.

“Back to bed.” He whispered softly into the side of the Blaine’s head. A humming sound was made in confirmation. Kurt guided Blaine back to the bedroom making sure to shut off all the lights as he went. When they reached the bed he gently pushed Blaine back into it and crawled in next to him.

Blaine’s arms instantly found their way to Kurt and pulled him in close so he could burry his face in Kurt’s neck. He breathed in deep and and held him tighter.

“Thanks for taking care of me sweets. Love you.” His words were muffled by Kurt’s skin but he heard it anyway. Kurt brought a hand up to tangle in the unruly curls a top his boyfriends head.

“I’ll always take care of you Blaine. I love you too.” He watched as a lazy smile over took Blaine’s face and he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Goodnight my love.” Blaine was already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt woke up Sunday morning tangled around Blaine. He pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and climbed out of bed to shower and get dressed. He cleaned up the crackers and the few glasses of ginger ale, taking the plate and cups to the kitchen. He walked over to Rachel’s room to see if she was up. He knocked gently on the door and Rachel’s voice answered quickly.

“Come in.” Kurt opened the door to see her rushing around her room getting dressed.

With an eyebrow raised he asked. “Where are you going at” He glanced at his watch. “9:30 in the morning?” She grinned at him.

“That guy Alec that works building sets at the theater asked me to breakfast.” Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise.

“The Rachel Berry is up early for a guy?” She laughed as she ran her brush through her long hair.

“I know it’s so not me but there is just something about this guy Kurt.” Kurt stepped up beside her, watching through the mirror.

“So when do I get to meet him?” He asked and tied a bow with the strings at the back of her blouse. 

“Lets see how this date goes and I’ll let ya know.” She winked at him and he chuckled. “Hows Blainey feeling?” Kurt sighed and sat at the end of her bed watching her finish getting ready.

“He was all right last night after I made him lay down. I’m gonna check his temp when he wakes up. Jen said she would stop by today to see how he’s doing.” 

“You’ll text me and let me know how he’s doing wont you?” She asked turning to face him, bright smile on her face. He nodded.

“Good.” She grabbed her purse off the dresser and kissed his cheek.  
“I’ll text you later. Love you.” 

“Love you. Have fun.” He called after her as she made her way down the small hallway and out the door. Kurt laid back on her bed a smile on his face. He was excited for Rachel. It was hard for her to get over the whole Finn thing but he was glad she did. He sighed and let he eyes slip shut, thats when he heard it. The faint sound of groaning and the rush of water through the pipes as the toilet was flushed. He immediately jumped up off the bed and dashed to the bedroom.

“Blaine!” He called and skidded to a halt in front of the bathroom door. Blaine was on the floor again, head resting on the lid of the toilet and his eyes closed with silent tears rolling down his face. Kurt instantly dropped to his knees in front of Blaine and cupped his face in his hands. Blaine’s face was warm and a little sweaty. Kurt brought on hand to Blaine’s forehead, it was a little warm but nothing to worry about, and brushed a few curls back. Blaine groaned and licked his lips.

“I’m so sorry Kurt.” He said, his voice was raw and scratchy like he had been yelling for hours.

“Blaine I told you to stop apologizing it’s not a big deal.” Blaine shook his head.

“No. When I got up and ran in here I banged into the dresser and knocked over that ceramic egg thing my mom got you for graduation. I’m so sorry Kurt I know how much you loved it. I’ll try my best to glue is back together if you want-”

“Blaine! Stop.”

“But-”

“No! No, buts. Blaine, I never liked that egg.” Kurt laughed at Blaine’s confused look. “I knew how much it meant to you that your mom made some kind of effort to accept me, to accept us but I never liked it. It’s tacky and looks like it belongs in an 80 year olds nick knack cabinet.” Kurt stood and filled the cup on the counter with water and handed it to Blaine.

“Kurt, I don’t expect you to keep something you don’t like, even if it is from my mother.” Blaine drank the water and Kurt took the cup back, filling it with green liquid.

“Mouthwash.” He said handing it back to Blaine. Blaine sighed and swished the mouthwash around and spit it back into the cup. Kurt took the cup from his hand and rinsed it in the sink.

“Well, I did and you broke it so, thank you.” He smiled and knelt bak down next to him. Blaine chuckled and shook he head weakly.

“Promise you won’t keep anything you don’t like just because you think it will mean something to me?”  
“Okay but what about when were married and your mom buys us some ugly vase and she’s coming over for Christmas dinner and you know she’s bringing flowers and she is going to want to see them in the ugly vase and we don’t have cause we gave it to goodwill and then she will hate me forever.” Kurt breathed out it a big rush not realizing that he didn’t look at Blaine once during his small rant until he looked over and saw Blaine gazing at him with a dopey smile.

“Blaine?” Blaine slowly met his gaze with a dazed look and goofy smile still in place.

“You lost me at when were married.” His voice had a dreamy tone to it. Kurt felt his face heat up and a huge grin break out. Kurt shoved him lightly and stood up holding his hand out to him.

“Come on you, back to bed.” Blaine took his hand and let Kurt pull him up and back to the bed where he covered him with the blanket and a few quick kisses.

“I’m gonna go make some toast for you okay. We’ll see if you can keep it down.” Blaine just nodded his head still a little fogged over with the thought that Kurt might think about them being married one day. Blaine thought about it, he thought it all the time.

In History he would think about the ceremony. Them both in custom tailor made tuxes designed by Kurt himself, standing side by side under a clear night sky with fairy lights in the surrounding trees. In English he would think of the reception, music and laughter all around them. Kurt would drag him out on the dance floor and laugh so hard that his eyes would crinkle at the edges. Math was always his time to picture their honeymoon, Fiji. Kurt would be constantly be worried about his skin and insist that Blaine help him with sunscreen and that Blaine himself put it on because he would not let his husband die of skin cancer. Blaine would laugh and scoop him up in his arms and run towards the ocean, diving in with Kurt still in his arms.

By the time Blaine got to Chemistry he was already on their son’s first day of kindergarden. Kurt would have tears in his eyes and gripping Blaine’s hand tight as they waved to him through the window in the classroom door.

“Okay I brought you some ginger ale too.” Kurt came into the bedroom with a plate and glass. Blaine reached for the glass and drank down most of it. Kurt laughed and handed him the plate.

“Eat this slow, we don’t need you in there again.” He said gesturing towards the bathroom. Blaine just nodded and took the plan pice of toast off the plate and took a small bite. He waited till he had finished a few more bites before asking.

“Kurt?” He asked getting his boyfriends attention from where he was tidying up the room.

“Hmm.”

“Do you umm, do you think about it a lot?” Blaine put the rest of his toast back on the plate and left it on the night stand.

“About what?” Kurt came and sat next him on the bed. Blaine fiddled around with the edge of the blanket not meeting Kurt’s eye.

“Marriage?” He answered in a soft voice almost afraid to hear the answer. What if Kurt didn’t think about it and the thing in the bathroom was just a slip up. What if he was rushing into things by thinking about it so much.

“Hey.” Kurt said snapping him out of his thoughts. “I see those wheels turning so stop it.” Kurt smiled at him and took his hand in his.

“Of course I think about it. If anything I probably think about it to much.” He laughed and gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze. “I think about how good your going to look in your tux and how much fun were going to have dancing all night and laughing at Finn. How were gonna spend long days on the beach during our honeymoon, I’ve even thought about kids and how were gonna drop them off at school and boy scouts. I want everything with you Blaine.” Kurt leaned down and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s forehead. When he pulled back Blaine had his goofy smile back.

“Boy scouts.” Blaine breathed out, looking up and meeting Kurt’s gaze. “You...you want a boy?” Kurt matched his grin and nodded.

“Me too.” Blaine’s cheeks were hurting from the smile that took over his face. Kurt moved to lay down next to him, resting his head on Blaine’s chest. Blaine brought an arm up to wrap around Kurt’s shoulders and held him close. His free hand linked with Kurt’s over his torso. Kurt sighed in content and pressed a kiss to Blaine’s chest.

“We’re gonna make it aren't we?” Kurt asked, tracking hearts onto Blaine’s belly with his free hand. Blaine tighten his grip on Kurt’s shoulders and dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

“You know it sweets.” He muttered, lips still pressed against his hair. Blaine let his eyes slip shut and making sure to hold Kurt close. Kurt untangled their hands so he wrap both arms around Blaine.

***************

Kurt woke from his nap to find his arms empty and Blaine at the end of the bed watching and singing along softly to ‘Enchanted’ again. Kurt gently nudged Blaine in the side with his toe. Blaine wiped his head around to see his boyfriend awake.

“Morning beautiful.” He grinned and crawled up the bed draping himself over Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend holding him close. He turned his head to glance at the clock.

“Blaine it’s 12:15. Not morning.” 

“Well, then good afternoon beautiful.” Blaine said in between the soft sweet kisses he was placing all over his face and neck. Kurt hummed, feeling really relaxed. He let his slender fingers tangle in the short curls at the back of Blaine neck.

“Someone’s feeling better.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s temple and gently scraping his nails against Blaine scalp. Blaine groaned and kissed his neck.

“So much better.” He replied softly burring his face into Kurt’s neck and just holding him tight. Kurt moved his hands to run up and down Blaine’s back. He felt Blaine slack against him instantly. Kurt pushed his hands harder into Blaine’s back feeling him relax even more. Blaine let out a soft moan.

“So good.” He breathed into Kurt’s ear, nuzzling his neck. Kurt pressed a few kisses to the side of Blaine’s face and whispered in his ear.

“If you let me up I can give you a real back rub.” Blaine pushed himself up and gave his boy a sweet kiss before sliding off him and onto his stomach. Kurt moved to straddle his waist. He pulled at the hem of Blaine’s shirt pushing it up as far as he could. Blaine pulled the rest of his shirt up and over his head and tossed it off to the side.

Kurt brought his hands flat to the middle of Blaine’s warm back and pushed gently, there was a muffled popping sound and Blaine melted into the mattress. Kurt continued to press and rub at Blaine’s back and shoulders until he noticed his breaths even out. He leaned over to press small kisses over Blaine’s bare shoulder.

“You falling asleep on me?” he spoke between kisses. Blaine just hummed, completely content and relaxed. “Blaine, sweetie are you even listening to me?” Kurt received another hum. He laughed and continued to pepper Blaine’s back with kisses. He moved all the way down his body and back up. When he came back up to Blaine’s shoulders he found Blaine with his head turned out and his lips puckered silently asking for a kiss.  
Kurt granted his wish and gained a sluggish ‘love you’ in return.

“Love you.” Kurt replied. “Think you could hold down some soup?” Blaine nodded.

 

“Ok I’ll be right back.” Kurt said, giving him one more kiss before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Kurt took the soup from the fridge and poured some into a smaller pot to heat up on the stove when there was a knock at the door. He glanced at his watch before opening the door, seeing it was 1o’clock.

“Jen hi.” He greeted the doctor gesturing her inside.

“Hey hun.” She stepped forward to hug the young man. “How’s our patient?” 

“He seems to be doing much better.” He answered and lead the way toward the bedroom. Blaine was still in the same position Kurt had left him. Jen laughed and rounded the bed to where Blaine was facing. She crouched down so they were eye level.

“Blaine? How you feeling?” Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at her.

“I feel amazing.” Jen raised an eyebrow, an amused look on her face. Kurt giggled from the door way.

“Amazing huh?” Blaine nodded and hummed.

“My lovely Kurt gave me a back rub.” Jen raised her gaze to Kurt, who waved at her.

“Well, that was very kind of him.”

“He’s the best. I was so sore from being sick and he just knew what to do.” Jen placed a hand on his forehead to check his temp, she replaced her hand with her lips, leaving a gentle kiss.

“No more fever. Have you tried to eat anything yet?” She stood.

“I was just about to heat up some soup and he had some plain toast earlier. All he had yesterday was a few crackers.” Kurt answered.

“The soup will most likely come back up in an hour or so but after that he should be okay.” Kurt nodded. Jen leaned down again to kiss Blaine’s cheek.

“Feel better love. I’ll call later tonight to check up on you.” Blaine nodded.

“Thanks Jen.”

“Anytime.” She said and sent him a wink as she and Kurt left the room. 

“So I should just give him the soup now even though it will come back up?” Kurt asked when they reached the door.

“Yeah it will just speed things along. Sorry I’m in such a hurry, Jessie is having something at school and I’m about 5 minutes form being late.” She explained, grabbing her coat and pressing a quick kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“Go, go. Thanks again for everything!” He yelled down the hall. Jen threw a wave over her shoulder. Kurt returned to the kitchen to finish heating up Blaine’s soup. He poured a bowl for himself as well and two glasses of ginger ale, arranging them on a tray to carry to the bedroom. Blaine hadn't moved at all, Kurt placed the tray on the dresser and moved to Blaine’s side.

“Blaine sit up.” Kurt nudged his shoulder until he did. Kurt brought the tray from the dresser over and placed it on Blaine’s lap. “Should I restart the movie?” He asked, Blaine answered with a nod. He took the remote off the bedside table and walked over to his side of the bed, climbing in close next to Blaine. He started the movie over and took his bowl from the tray, he took a spoon full. The warm liquid slid down his throat easily.

“Mmm.” He moaned. “Thats good.” Blaine copied his movements and took a spoon full of his own.

“Wow Kurt, this is amazing.” He told his boyfriend as he ate some more. Kurt laughed.

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Blaine just grinned at him. They finished their soup and were half way through watching ‘Enchanted’ a second time when they heard the front door open and close.

“Boys!” Rachel’s voice rang out. Kurt and Blaine shared a look.

“She left at 9:30 this morning, she’s just getting home now?” Kurt muttered. The clock on his side table reading 3:45pm.

“In here!” Blaine answered. Not a minute later the tiny brunet was bouncing into the room. She immediately jumped up on the bed and snuggled up in between them.

“How are you feeling Blainey?” She asked. Blaine shrugged.

“Better” He answered.

“Rach you do know its almost 4 o’clock right?” Kurt Asked, she nodded. “You left at 9:30 this morning.”

“I know” She smiled.

“You mean to tell me that your breakfast date with this Alec guy lasted almost 6 and half hours?” Kurt asked, eyebrow arched to perfection. Blaine watched the twos exchange, sipping on his ginger ale.

“Well, what was originally a breakfast date went on so long that it turned into a lunch date. Then we walked around the park and went into a few stores, we stopped and got some ice cream.” She trailed off and met Kurt’s gaze, he was smiling.

“I’m really happy for you rach.” He said and took her hand in his. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. He knew she was going to be okay, he just didn’t think it was going to take her as long as it did. He was grateful to this Alec guy, maybe I’ll bake him something once I finally get to meet him, he thought. She stayed to finish watching the movie with them. Blaine’s soup came back up as expected put not a lot.

“Okay” She said once the movie was over. “I’m going to go shower and go to bed. We have class in the morning Kurt don’t forget.” Kurt nodded and Rachel kissed them both goodnight and headed out to her own room. 

“Bed?” Kurt asked. Blaine’s eyelids were already betraying him.

“MmmHmm.” Blaine nodded and scooted down the bed to wrap himself in blankets. Kurt leaned over to shut the light off and kissed the top of Blaine’s head.

“Goodnight my love.” He whispered. Blaine wiggled his way into Kurt’s arms and kissed his chest.

“Goodnight my life.” Blaine muttered into Kurt’s shirt. Kurt fell asleep with a smile stuck on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night with the overwhelming urge to pee. The movie was still playing, Giselle was in the middle of singing ‘Thats how you know’ when he tripped over Kurt’s school bag, on his way back to bed knocking a few notebooks out. He bent down to pick them up and put them back when an idea struck him. Giselle’s voice rang out over the TV.

‘Does he leave a little note  
To tell you, you are on his mind.

Send you yellow flowers  
When the sky is gray, hey.’

 

**************

 

Kurt read over his note to Blaine quickly.

Good morning my love,  
I only have 2 classes this morning and should be home by noon. It’s supposed to rain but I will find something for us to do. Feel better and text me when you wake up.  
Love you!

Kurt.

 

He folded it in half, pressed a quick kiss on it and placed it on the pillow where his head was resting not to long ago. Blaine was sleeping peacefully so Kurt quietly lent down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and let his fingers run through the soft curls. Blaine stirred and moaned in his sleep.

“Mmm” Kurt smiled and let his nails scratch a little behind Blaine’s ear, knowing how much he loved that. Blaine’s eyes cracked open.

“Kurt?” He mumbled half asleep letting his eyes slip shut again. He looked so cute and innocent when he was half asleep, it took everything in Kurt not to crawl back into that warm bed and into his boyfriends loving arms.

“Shh sweetie, go back to sleep okay? Im going to class I’ll see you later.” A grin spread across Blaine’s face, eyes still closed.

“Love you.” He breathed out.

“Love you too.” Kurt went to leave but stopped when Blaine wined from his spot on the bed. Kurt turned to see Blaine curled up in blankets tapping at his pursed lips, silently asking for a kiss. Kurt returned and granted Blaine his kiss. Blaine sighed happily against Kurt’s lips. He wanted so bad to pull Kurt back into bed with him but he knew he had to go to class. He pulled back from the kiss and gently pushed Kurt’s chest.

“Go be smart.” He muttered and snuggled further into the sheets. Kurt chuckled and left the room. Rachel was already by the door, coffee and muffins in hand.

“Ready?” She asked. Kurt nodded and took a coffee and muffin from her hands.

“Ready.”

*****************

Kurt sighed as his professor drowned on and on, his voice resembling the teacher from the Charlie Brown cartoons. Blaine had texted him about a half hour ago telling him that he was up and he loved him and his note. Kurt tried to keep the conversation going but Blaine told him to pay attention and take notes. The rain was pounding against the window next to him, the sky a dark ugly gray. It was killing him knowing that Blaine was in his apartment right now and it was perfect cuddle with a good movie weather and he was stuck in this class.

He flipped his notebook open ready to doodle the rest of the class away and turned to what he thought was the next empty page. There on the page was a big, silly smiley face. He knew it had to have been Blaine that did it, he laughed quietly and flipped the page. On this page Blaine had made a big heart with K + B in the middle and many little hearts all around it. Kurt smiled, he remembered the notebook hidden in the bottom of a box in his closet with a similar doodle in it. The next page had a quickly written, slightly sloppy note.

Hello my beautiful boy!

I just want to say hi and I love you very very much. You should be in class right now and hopefully my little pictures and this note is making you smile because your smile is amazing and should always shine. Oh and just so you know I’m writing this while you’re sleeping, I got up to go to the bathroom and tripped over your bag. Okay, go back to paying attention. I love you forever and ever.

Blaine

P.S.- You look really adorable while you’re sleeping.

Kurt could feel his cheeks start to ache from smiling.

The next page had a semi dirty stick figure drawing of the two of them that left Kurt a light shade of pink. The next page had K-U-R-T written down the side, next to each letter smaller words were next to it.

K - kind, kissable, knowledgeable

U - understanding, unique, uplifting

R - respectful, rare, remarkable

T - talented, tantalizing, tender

Kurt blinked away the tears that were building up in his eyes.

“Thats it for today everyone, See you next week.” The professor's voice rang out over the class. Kurt quickly wiped his eyes and shut the notebook, tossing it into his bag. The rain hadn't let up, if any thing it only got worse. He put his jacket on and held his bag close to him ready to make a run for it to his next class that of course was across campus.

**********

Kurt collapsed into his seat in the front far corner of the room, having ran across campus through the rain, dodging people and puddles. His whole left leg was soaked having misjudged how deep a puddle was and ended up ankle deep and tripped landing on his left side, his dark jeans soaked. 

He took out his book and notebook for this class and his phone. He sent a text to Blaine.

Hey sweetie. My morning is sucking big time, I just had to run across campus in the rain and stepped into a puddle and tripped. My leg is completely soaked! One more class to go and I’ll be home. :)

Blaine’s reply was almost instant.

Im so sorry my sweets, but things can only get better. So keep your head up and try not to let it get you down. Love you xxxx

Kurt smiled, Blaine always knew how to make his day better. The class filled quickly, students rushing in with umbrellas and jackets with the hoods up. A large percentage of this class was made up of girls. There was a few he knew the names of from working on different assessments with. They seamed to all be friends as they always sat together and the few times Kurt saw them around campus they were always together. They waved to him as they sat down a few seats down from him, he smiled and waved back. 

About an hour into the class everyone, including Kurt seemed to be in another world. Kurt had his chin resting on his palm while he stared at a spot on the wall behind the professor’s head. Every class seamed to be lacking that one thing that normally kept him interested. It could have been the fact that Blaine was only a few minutes away instead of hours away in Ohio and Kurt was having a hard time focusing on anything else but the knowledge that Blaine was here in New York with him.

There was only about 45 minutes left in the class and soon he would be on the bus headed back to Blaine and a warm bed. Rachel on the other hand, still had 3 more classes, rehearsal and a shift at the music store, so she wouldn't be home until 8. Kurt’s attention was pulled away from the spot on the wall when a guy, about his age came through the door with a big bouquet of yellow daisies. Every girl in the room peaked up, the group of girls Kurt knew straightened up and fixed their hair, every one of them thinking they were for her. Kurt continued to stare at the wall. The delivery guy walked over to the professor and spoke to him in a low voice.

“Kurt Hummel?” The man with the blue cap and flowers called. Kurt looked up at the sound of his name. He glanced around the room, the group of girls next to him visibly deflated, clearly disappointed the man didn’t call their name. Kurt sat up and raised his hand slightly. The man nodded and walked toward him. He handed Kurt the flowers and said with a grin and an amused tone.

“He had me on the phone for half an hour trying to write this card out. Have a good day, Kurt.” He turned and walked back toward the door.

“Thank you.” Kurt called after him still very shocked that he was the one to get flowers in the middle of class. The realization hit him and he glanced around the room, most eyes were on him and there were some whispers, mostly from the group of girls a few seats down from him.

“God, that is so cute.”

“Why doesn't my boyfriend do that?”

“His boyfriend is so sweet, they must be cute together.”

“I wonder what the card says.”

“Hey didn’t Kurt say he had a brother? You think their anything alike?”

Kurt tried to hold back his laugh at the last one. He apologized to the professor for the interruption.

“No apologies necessary Mr.Hummel, romantic gestures are always welcome in this class. Would you maybe like to share with us who sent them?” Kurt could feel his face heat up. He knew he was safe here, everyone, in this class in particular was very excepting. Kurt cleared his throat and stood, card in hand. He looked down at the card and read over it quickly to himself, checking it for anything inappropriate.

“Well, their from my boyfriend, Blaine.” The group of girls next to him let out a corse of awes. “He’s visiting from Ohio for two weeks, he surprised me a few days ago.” Every girl in the room was listening intently, a dreamy look on all of their faces. 

“And the card?” Prompted the professor. Kurt nodded and cleared his throat, looking down at the card in his hands.

“My sweet Kurt,

I hope these flowers brighten up your day and I hope your professor isn't to mad about the interruption.”

The class laughed and the professor had a smile on his face.

“These are also a thank you for taking care of me the last few days. I know watching Enchanted 100 times is not your favorite thing in the world and I love you for putting up with me. I was going to send you a new pair of jeans after you told me you stepped in a puddle but I didn’t want to pick the wrong pair. You are the love of my life and I can’t wait for you to come home so I can spend some time with you.

Love always,  
Blaine

-Does he send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray, hey.”

“He had food poisoning the last few days and Enchanted is his sick movie.” Kurt explained. The class awed and started clapping. The girls started again.

“Wow, How is that fair.”

“Thats it im leaving Paul and finding someone new.”

“I wonder if Blaine has a brother.”

“Can Blaine just teach a class on how to be the perfect guy? Because he has it down.”

Kurt smiled as he took his seat. His professor clapped a fews time and raised his arms to get their attention.

“I think I can speak for everyone when I say that was very cute.” He was met with different varieties of agreement. “And me being the romantic that I am, I’m letting you guys out early.” The group cheered. “Also, to help put some good into the world and hopefully improve my karma, I’m canceling next weeks class so Kurt and the rest of you can spend time with your significant others.”

The room erupted with hoots and hollers as students packed up their things and began to leave. Kurt packed up his bag and grabbed his flowers before walking over to his professor’s podium where he was standing.

“Professor Harrison?”

“Kurt what are you still doing here? Go spend time with your man.” Kurt laughed.

“I just wanted to say thank you for everything and thanks for being so accepting. You’re hands down my favorite professor.” He grinned and straighten his jacket.

“Well, thank you Kurt, that means a lot to me and I guess it wouldn't be to good if I wasn't accepting considering we’re on the same team.” He winked. Kurt’s eyes widened in surprise. His middle aged, very attractive favorite professor was gay?

“Oh, So you’re...” Professor Harrison smiled and raised his left hand, wiggling his fingers. The gold band on his ring finger sparkled in the florescent lighting.

“Married 9 years in December.” He reached for his phone and handed it to Kurt. Kurt looked down at the picture on the screen. Two men wrapped in each others arms with big, bright smiles on their faces. Professor Harrison just a bit taller with a worn out New York Yankees cap on his head and his husband with dark drown, shaggy hair, bright blue eyes and Red Sox cap on his head.

“I think it’s amazing you both have lasted 9 years,” Kurt said handing him back the phone. “Considering the conflicting baseball teams.” Professor Harrison barked out a laugh.

“Oh well you know, a minor flaw I do my best to look past.” He explained jokingly, a dramatic hand thrown over this heart. Kurt smiled and looked down at the beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand. He took 2 flowers from the bunch and handed them to his professor.

“One for you and one for your husband.” Kurt explained. “I hope one day that will be Blaine and I.”

“Wow Kurt thank you.” Professor Harrison looked stunned. Kurt just nodded and stared down at his hands.

“Umm...Professor Harrison-”

“Please Kurt call me Andrew” His professor interrupted. Kurt smiled and nodded.

“Right. Um, Andrew. Do you think uh- well would it be okay if I maybe came to you for some advise if I needed it? You know with Blaine.”

“Oh of course. I would be glad to help out and if I can’t im sure Vick can.”

“Vick?”

“Well, Victor, my husband. Kurt please feel free to come to me anytime and Blaine to of course.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure to tell him.” Andrew reached into his jacket pocket for a card and turned it over to write something on the back.

“Im giving you my card. It has my office number on it and times. My e-mail and im writing my cell on the back. Please, do not hesitate to call if you need anything. I know how hard it can be to not have anyone to go to for advise. I mean straight parents are great but they can only help so much.” Kurt laughed and nodded.

“Guess I’ll see you in 2 weeks. Thanks again.” Kurt turned to leave.

“Hey Kurt?” 

“Yes, sir?” Kurt tuned back around when his professor called.

“How about dinner?”

“Dinner?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. Did his professor just ask him out?

“Yeah, a double date kind of thing. You and Blaine, me and Vick.” Oh well that made more sense.

“Sure. That sounds nice.” He nodded.

“How about Friday night, say 7 o’clock? I have classes every other night.”

“Perfect, my last class is Wednesday.” Kurt agreed.

“Okay then, I’ll see you Friday. I can’t wait to meet Blaine.” Andrew stuck his hand out and Kurt took it.

“And I can’t wait to meet Vick. See you Friday.” Kurt walked out of the room and across campus toward the bus stop, the rain was still pouring down. 

*********

Once Kurt was safe on the bus he pulled out his phone to text Blaine.

Professor let class out early. Im on my way home and im completely soaked, stupid rain. See you soon xoxo

Blaine’s answer came quickly.

Thats great news my love, I can’t wait to see you. I guess we will just have to get you out of those wet clothes as soon as you get home ;)

Kurt blushed at the text and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

*********

The bus ride took longer then normal on the count of the rain and everyone seeking refuge on the bus instead of walking. When he got to his building he found an out of order sign on the elevator door. He sighed and started for to stairs taking them two at a time. He finally reached his door a little out of breath from all the stairs. He reached into his pocket and took out his keys to unlock Rachel’s million locks. 

He threw the door open only to be greeted by Blaine, wide eyed, bright smile and hands filled with Kurt’s favorite hoodie, that originally belonged to Blaine, and his favorite sweat pants. A towel was spread out on the floor at his feet next to the laundry basket and another towel folded on the back of the couch. On the coffee table he saw two steaming cups of something hot and most likely delicious, a few sandwiches and a pile of dvds. Kurt grinned and shut the door, flicking the lock. Blaine smiled and picked up the towel off the couch and replaced it with the pajamas.

“Come here you.” Blaine beckoned him forward and Kurt did so happily. “Clothes.” Blaine stated and Kurt just raised an eyebrow in question. Blaine chuckled.

“Take them off.” Kurt gaped at him, clearly in shock that he would be so forward.

“Blaine!” Blaine laughed and shook his head.

“Kurt, their wet and I know you don’t want to track water through the apartment, so come on get movin’ I have some sweats here for you and just put the wet ones in the basket.” He explained nudging the laundry basket with his toe as he reached for Kurt’s bag and flowers, moving to put them on the table. Kurt looked down at the basket and the towel he was standing on, there was already a wet spot on it from the rain water dripping off of him.

“In the middle of the living room?” He asked.

“Im the only one here. Besides...It’s uhh...It’s nothing I haven't seen before.” Blaine told him letting his eyes slowly drag up and down his boyfriends wet frame. His jeans and shirt soaked through and clinging wonderfully to his lean body.

“Blaine.” Kurt wined, his face coloring with embarrassment. 

“What?” Blaine asked laughing. He knew he was embarrassing Kurt.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He wrapped his arms around himself to cover up from Blaine’s view. Blaine hung the towel over his shoulder and stepped up close to Kurt, careful not to get his own clothes wet. He pulled at Kurt’s arms and made them hang at his sides. He brought his fingers up to push back the bangs that fell into Kurt’s eyes.

“You are gorgeous.” His hands fell to the top of Kurt’s shirt where he started to unbutton it for him. He leaned forward to kiss Kurt, sweet and slow. Kurt tangled his fingers into the soft curls at the back of Blaine’s neck and pulled him closer. When Blaine got to the last few buttons he moved his kisses to Kurt’s jaw, up to his ear where he nibbled on the lobe a little then down his long neck, loving the taste of Kurt mixed with rain water. He nipped at the skin stretched across his collarbone causing Kurt to gasp and arch ever so slightly into him.

Blaine pushed the shirt off his shoulders and let it drop into the basket at his feet. He continued his trail of soft, sweet kisses across Kurt’s pale chest and when he felt Kurt shiver under his lips he draped the fluffy white towel around his slim shoulders and rubbed his strong hands up and down his arms doing his best to warm him up. Kurt smiled and captured Blaine’s soft lips in another kiss. He felt Blaine’s hands slide down his arms to his waist where he could feel his thumbs pressing into is hips gently.

Kurt sighed into the kiss and tugged on the curls that were wrapped around his fingers. Blaine groaned into the kiss and moved his hands to the front of Kurt’s pants and started to undo his belt. Kurt wined just now realizing how hard he was. Blaine’s fingers brushed against his zipper and he pushed his hips into his hand slightly, giving him a silent go a head. Blaine growled and let his tongue dive into Kurt’s mouth tasting him all over as he popped the button on his jeans and pulled the zipper. He stepped back a little, breaking the kiss with a wet sound. Kurt whimpered and stumbled forward a little chasing after the soft lips he loved so much.

Blaine smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his swollen lips.

“I love every inch of you.” He mumbled against his lips. He slipped his hands into the sides of Kurt’s jeans pushing them down along with his underwear. Kurt moaned in relief from having his tight jeans gone. Blaine dropped to his knees in front of Kurt and helped him out of his shoes and socks. He pulled the wet jeans the rest of the way off and dumped them into the laundry basket as well. He shuffled closer to Kurt, still on his knees. Kurt smiled down at him and sunk his fingers into the silky curls on his head. Blaine smirked up at him from under his long lashes.

**************

Kurt landed on the couch with a thud, exhausted. Blaine was tossing Kurt’s wet clothes in the wash then reheating the tea he had set up before Kurt got home, it having gone cold from their previous activities. Kurt couldn't fight the smile on his face when he thought about it, Blaine was very good to him. Kurt had taken a few bites of his sandwich before he decided he was done. Blaine came back with his freshly hot tea and snuggled in close to him.

“Want to watch a movie?” Blaine asked. Kurt noticed that Blaine had moved the TV and DVD player back into the living room where it belonged. Kurt shrugged, all he wanted to do was cuddle with his boyfriend and take a nap.

“Sure. You pick.” He yawned. Blaine got up and picked a movie and when he came back he laid down and gestured for Kurt to lie between his legs, using his chest as his pillow. Kurt smiled and nestled down into Blaine’s warmth and wrapped his arms around him. The movie started to play but Kurt’s eyes began to drupe while Blaine combed his fingers through Kurt’s soft hair, lulling him to sleep faster.

“Dinner.” Kurt muttered, remembering. Blaine hummed.

“What about dinner sweets?” Blaine’s nails scratched lightly at the back of Kurt’s scalp causing Kurt’s eyes to roll back in his head.

“Friday, We’re having dinner with my professor and his husband Friday night.” Kurt managed to explain.

“That sounds like fun. You can tell me more later just close your eyes and take a nap now.” Blaine kissed the top of his head and Kurt was out like a light.

•••••••••

When Kurt woke up it was 4pm, he had slept most of the day. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Blaine who was out cold, his mouth open slightly letting out soft snores, one arm dangling off the couch while the other was resting comfortably up the back of Kurt’s hoodie. Kurt managed to break free without waking Blaine and cleaned up the sandwiches and tea that was left on the coffee table. The rain was still coming down but not as bad as earlier this morning.

Kurt stood at the sink washing the plates and mugs from earlier when he hear it. A loud thud and groaning. He ran out to the living room to find Blaine on the floor in between the couch and the coffee table.

“Blaine! What happen?” Blaine sighed and rubbed his face, waking himself up more.

“I guess I forgot I was on the couch and went to roll over and...”He trailed off and gestured with his hands. Kurt threw a hand over his mouth to try to hide his laughter. Blaine’s eyes narrowed and he stood up.

“Are you laughing at me?” He asked doing his best to sounds mad but his own smile was cracking through. Kurt’s eyes grew wide and he shook his head, Blaine stepped closer.

“You are, aren't you? You do know what needs to happen now right?” He asked. Blaine could tell Kurt was hiding a huge grin behind his hand by the way the corners of his eyes got all scrunchy. Kurt shook his head again. Blaine darted forward and grabbed Kurt but the waist and tossed him over his shoulder. Kurt let out a surprised yell and held on to the back of Blaine’s shirt for dear life.

“Oh my god! Blaine put me down.” Blaine took off towards the bedroom. Kurt giggling madly behind him.

“Never!” He cried and smacked Kurt’s butt a few times. When he reached the bedroom he flung Kurt onto the bed with an ‘oof’ and crawled on top of him. Kurt’s face was flushed from being carried upside down, his eyes shinning with happiness and a bright smile. Blaine leaned down and kissed him, careful and sweet.

“I love you.” He whispered when he pulled back slightly to look into Kurt’s eyes.

“Love you too.” Blaine grinned and pecked his lips again before declaring.

“I made you something.” He jumped up off the bed and moved to the dresser. Kurt sat up on his elbows.

“What? When?”

“When you were in class.” Blaine answered and looked at Kurt over his shoulder. Kurt was giving him a look. “What? Did you really think I went back to sleep after you left? I went exploring, did you know there is a really cool craft store a block over?”

Kurt just looked at him a little stunned and shook his head.

“Well, there is and Stacy, the woman who owns it is so nice, she helped me make it.” Blaine explained while he rooted around in the drawer. He turned around quickly hiding something behind his back.

“Okay, you ready?” He asked with a bright smile obviously very proud of himself. Kurt nodded excitedly. “Close your eyes.” Blaine told him and he did. Blaine fixed the gift so he was holding it in front of him with a big smile.

“Okay, open.” Kurt opened his eyes, in Blaine’s hands was a heart shaped chalkboard. Painted on the chalkboard in a bright blue was “I (heart) you because...” the heart red with red glitter on it. Blaine grabbed a piece of chalk from the dresser and flipped the chalk board back to face him and he quickly wrote on the board. He grinned and turned it back to face him. Kurt read it out loud.

“I love you because...you laughed at me when I fell off the couch.” Kurt brought his hands up to cover his heart. “Aww Blaine I love it.”

“It hangs too.” He said lifting the black cord from the back to show him. Kurt got off the bed and walked over to him.

“I love it sweetie, thank you.” He pecked a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. “Where do you want to hang it?”

“Hmm.” Blaine tapped his chin and looked around the room. “Oh I got it!” He ran over to the bed and jump up on it holding the chalkboard a few feet over the headboard.

“Hows this?” He asked Kurt, his wide grin still in place.

“Perfect. I’ll grab the hammer and a nail.” Kurt walked out and to the tiny closet by the front door. He reached to the back where they had a small tool box with the basic tools that his dad had insisted they have. He took the hammer and nail out before returning to Blaine. He passed them over and Blaine hung it up. When he finished he put the hammer back.

“So, what do you want to do for dinner?” Kurt asked as they sat in the kitchen.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Rach?”

“Nah, She wont be home till 8. She’ll just pick something up on her way.” Kurt answered taking the take out menu folder out and putting it in front of Blaine on the table.

“You pick.” Blaine grinned and took the folder. He looked through them all, Tai, Italian, Mexican, Chinese, Sushi, you name it Kurt and Rachel had a menu for it. After a few minutes he finally decided on an Italian place and when he let Kurt in on his decision his face grew a slight shade of red.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Um, nothing. You sure you want to order from there?” Kurt asked looking down at his hands.

“Kurt, you and Rach have almost everything on the menu on the paper of good things to order. Plus this delivery guy, Travis has 5 stars. Must be hot.” He grinned. He noticed the moment he mentioned this Travis guy Kurt’s face grew even more red.

“Kuurt.” Blaine urged.

“Stop it.”

“Oh come on. Its okay. Whats he look like? Tall, handsome, great hair, gorgeous eyes? Does he look like Brad Pitt? Or even better does he look like Robert Downey, Jr.?” Blaine laughed. He loved to poke fun at his boyfriend. Kurt sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that sweets?”

“I said...he looks like you okay.” Blaine stopped his teasing and stared at his boy across the table. His face was a bright red and he was wringing his hands together in his lap. 

“You are so damn cute you know that.” He smiled at him when Kurt finally met his gaze. “Come on lets order from here, I need to see this guy.” He winked and stood went to the phone on the wall to order.

*************

“He didn’t look that much like me.” Blaine stated as they took their seats on the couch. They had a movie in, blankets, pillows and their food all spread out, ready for a night in.

“Blaine are you blind? He looks just like you only taller. That and his eyes aren’t as bright.” Kurt argued stuffing a meatball into his mouth. Blaine blushed and pushed some of his food around on his plate. The boy who was at the door was tall, with dark brown wavy hair cut close to his head, his eyes a dark, emerald green. His uniform shirt was tight around his biceps proving he worked out. All and all the boy was gorgeous and he was having a hard time believing anyone thought they looked alike, even Kurt.

“For the record” Kurt started, finishing what was in his mouth. “you are so much hotter then him.” Blaine blushed even more and leaned into Kurt’s side slightly. When they finished eating they both cleaned up and settled back on the couch with a stack of movies and pillows. Rachel came home at around 10:15 to them cuddled in a cocoon of blankets.

“Hey boys.” She greeted.

“Hey Rach there’s some take out in the fridge from Gio’s if you want.” Kurt told her.

“Did Travis deliver?” She asked, grin spreading across her face. Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“Yeah but for some reason he just didn’t look that good tonight.” Rachel laughed and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss both their cheeks.

“Thats because you have the better version right here.” Blaine smiled at her lazily, his eyes drooping shut. “Thanks for the offer on the food though but I had dinner with Alec and it’s late so I am headed to bed. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.” The boys called to her as she shut her bedroom door.

“Sweets, I’m to tired to move.” Blaine buried his face into Kurt’s chest and held hiM closer. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine curls and with his free hand turned the tv off.

“We’ll just sleep here then.”

“Kay, night love.” Kurt chuckled.

“Goodnight Blaine.”


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt woke the next morning, warm and wrapped up in blankets on his bed. ‘How did I get here? I thought we fell asleep on the couch.’ He thought to himself. He looked to the space next to him. Empty. He wondered where Blaine was. His question was answered by the sound of pots and pans clanking together. 

Kurt stretched and rolled out of bed, making his way to the kitchen. The sight that greeted him only made him love Blaine more. Blaine had made a total mess of the place trying to make what Kurt assumed to be pancakes and bacon, judging by the white batter in the large bowl by the stove and the open package of bacon next to it. Kurt hung back and watched as Blaine worked. He moved around the small kitchen with the ease of someone who had been there longer then 4 days.

Kurt was amazed at how well Blaine fell into place here, how easy it was for him to just be here.

He watched as Blaine began to hum a song mixing the batter in the bowl. He poured some into the pan on the stove and put the bowl back on the counter knocking over some paper towels and a few spoons. He looked down at the mess and shrugged continuing on with his cooking. He began to sing the words to the song softly still thinking that Kurt was asleep.

 

_“I like the way that you look at me  
Your smile turns me into a fool  
At work, I'll look at your picture honey  
One glance elevating the mood  
So don't you change for me”_

Blaine did a side step spin type move and knocked a measuring cup to the ground. Kurt knew his kitchen would end up a complete disaster zone if he didn’t step in now, he slithered up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist. Blaine jumped in surprise but then relaxed into his arms. Kurt bent his head down to press a kiss to the spot where his neck and shoulder met. Blaine sighed happily and continued his song.

 

_“What we've got is complex  
It's so real and honest  
You're perfect  
You're flawless  
So don't you change”_

 

Kurt sighed and let his forehead rest against Blaine’s shoulder. Kurt held him while he continued to cook, that is until he heard his phone ring from the bedroom. Kurt groaned and kissed Blaine again before he dragged himself away and toward his phone.

Blaine stacked the pancakes on a large plate and put them on the counter along with the coffee and some syrup and butter. The bacon sizzled and snapped as Rachel walked into the kitchen.

“Morning Blainey.” She greeted and kissed his cheek.

“Morning Rach. Help yourself to breakfast.” He said nodding to the stack of pancakes.

“Yum!” She grabbed a plate and took a few pancakes. “Where’s Kurt?”

“In the bedroom, his phone rang.” Blaine explained, putting some bacon on a plate before adding more to the pan. The oil popped and splattered, drops landing on the back of Blaine’s hand.

“Damn it!” He yelled and dropped the tongs instantly bringing his hand up to mouth to sooth the burn.

“Oh my god Blaine are you oaky?” Kurt asked as he came back into the kitchen.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” He muttered around his hand. Kurt stepped in close and took his hand from his mouth.

“Blaine there is already a mark let me put some cream on it.” Blaine just nodded trying to tug his hand away so he could press his tongue to it again. Kurt kissed it gently and ran off to the bathroom to get the cream. Blaine put his hand back to his mouth right away and continued to finish up the bacon with one hand.

“Blaine move over I’ll finish it.” Rachel said moving in next to him and taking the thongs from his hand. “You go sit.” She gestured to the table with the thongs. Blaine took a seat as Kurt returned to the kitchen with a small tube of burn cream and a Band-Aid.

“Give me your hand.” Kurt said with his hand out, taking a seat across from Blaine at the table. Blaine put his hand in Kurt’s.

“Who was on the phone?” He asked as Kurt set on work on fixing up his hand.

“The coffee shop, Trey called in sick for the morning shift and they need me to fill in.” Blaine sighed a little disappointed he wasn’t going to get to spend the day with Kurt. Kurt looked up to see the sad look on Blaine’s face.

“Don’t give me that face Blaine. It’s only the morning shift, I’ll be off at 11 and we’ll have all day.” Blaine nodded. “Oh and we are having dinner at the Sipple’s tonight as a make up for missing it Saturday.” Rachel set the now finished plate of bacon on the table between them and took a seat as well.

“Blaine you’re going to love them, they are cutest old couple ever.” Kurt finished with Blaine’s hand when he answered.

“I can’t wait.” Kurt rose from the table.

“Im going to go get dressed and get to work so maybe I can leave a little early.” He said and headed to the bedroom.

“So Rach, do you have any plans today?” Blaine asked turning his attention to the girl shoving pancakes in her mouth. She swallowed the mouth full of food before answering.

“I have rehearsal at 3.” She took another bite of food before almost jumping out of her chair. “Mmmm” She mumbled. Blaine just looked at her confused.

“What was that?” He asked. She was bouncing in her chair trying to swallow her food.

“Lets go shopping, just me and you. We can go to all these really cool stores and get lunch, oh Blaine this is going to so much fun.” Blaine smiled and bit into his own pancakes. He really wanted to spend his day with Kurt but hanging out with Rachel wouldn't be so bad and he knew Kurt had work and school and most likely wouldn't get to spend that much time with him, as long as he got to see him in the morning and cuddle with him at night the trip would so definitely be worth it.

***************

“Rachel come on just one more.” Blaine pleaded. They were in their thirteenth store of the day and they hadn't even gone for lunch yet.

“Blaine im hungry and my arms are killing me. Can’t we just go get food and go home?” Rachel complained as she plopped herself in a big comfy chair in the vintage clothes store while Blaine looked around with awed eyes.

“Yes Rach, as soon as we’re done. I promise I wont take long.” He trailed off as he wandered into a cluster of clothing racks. The clothes were endless, all ranging from the 50’s to the 90’s, some hanging on the wall, some on racks, some were even still in boxes on the floor stacked up high. Blaine strolled over to a rack filled with jackets. 

They were old and warn in with that smell like a used book store has. Blaine shuffled through the racks just browsing until his eyes landed on a black leather jacket. He took it off the rack and off the hanger. It looked like it was from the 50’s and was worn and faded in all the right places. The leather was soft and the lining inside wasn’t ripped like most of the others. He pulled his sweater off and over his head leaving him in his white t-shirt and slipped the jacket on.

It fit perfectly as if it was made specially for him, stopping right at his waist.

“Hey Rach.” He called walking back over to where she was now leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed. “What do you think of this jacket?”

Rachel opened her eyes and sat up with a sigh.

“Im sure it looks-oh my god Blaine!” His head snapped up quickly.

“What?”

“You look amazing!” She said and got up from her chair and walked over to him. “Wow, I swear you could be in a James Dean movie.”

“So it looks good?” She gaped at him and gestured to a mirror on the other side of the store.

“Go look.” He walked over to the floor length mirror and was shocked to see that Rachel was right. The jacket look great with his white T-shirt and dark wash jeans he had rolled at the bottom and his black boots Kurt had insisted he buy last Christmas. It really looked like he walked straight out of a James Dean movie.

“I think Im gonna get it.” He stated and took it off to look at the sticker on the label. “This can’t be right. It says its only 20 dollars.”

“Lets go ask the woman.” Rachel suggested and picked up her bags from the chair. Blaine went back to the rack where he left his sweater and took his bags as well.

“Excuse me ma’am, my friend is interested in this jacket and the sticker says it’s 20 dollars and we just wanted to make sure that was correct.” Rachel explained and Blaine passed her the jacket. The woman looked at the sticker then examined the jacket before handing it back.

“No, Thats right.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Blaine, you have to get it.” He nodded.

“I’ll take it.” Blaine told the woman.

•••••••••••

“Come on Kurt tell us more.” Julia begged. 

“Yeah you know we have no lives, we have to live through you.” Alexis added. Julia and Alexis, the first two people he met in NYC. His first morning here he wandered into the coffee shop, when they spotted him they immediately took to him and offered him a job and gushed over how cute he was. Now they had to be two of his closest friends. They were currently milking Kurt for more info on Blaine and his surprise visit. Good thing the store was empty and he was off in a half hour.

“There is nothing left to tell.” Kurt laughed.

“He’s holding out on us.” Julia said as a small group of girls came into the shop.

“No Im not.” Kurt stated and turned to take their order. “Morning ladies, What can I get you?” He took all their orders and turned to start making them.

“Just tell us something. I mean he can’t be as perfect as he sounds. There has to be something wrong.” Julia said taking an order slip from the small pile, helping Kurt with the coffees.

“Kurt its okay just tell us. Is his package you know-” Alexis held up her thumb and index finger about an inch apart. Kurt’s head shot up in outrage.

“His package is just fine thank you very much.” He declared handing two coffees to the group of girls before starting on the last one. “More then just fine actually.” He added with a smug smile.

“Not fair!” Julia groaned handing over the coffee she made to the girls. The bell above the door rang as another costumer walked in.

“Oh wow.” Alexis breathed nudging Julia in the side. She turned to see the guy that just walked in.

“Daaamn. Kurt look.” 

“Sorry im a little busy you know working.” He said trying to finish the last girls coffee.

“Kurt this gorgeous guy just walked in- and oh my god he is totally checkin out your ass.” Alexis gasped. Kurt sighed and passed the now finished coffee to the last girl standing at the side of the counter.

“We were just talking about my boyfriend. Im not gonna gush ov- oh helllllo.” The girls giggled next to him. He had turned around to face the counter and the gorgeous stranger. 

Only he was no stranger. It was Blaine clad in his rolled jeans, tight white T-shirt and a black leather jacket Kurt had never seen before and boy was he lookin’ good.

“What’s up gorgeous?” Blaine greeted leaning up against the counter. Kurt stared wide eyed, eyebrows raised.

“Hey.” He breathed. Blaine turned to the girls smirk in place.

“Morning ladies.” Julia and Alexis practically swooned nudging and grabbing at each other. Blaine turned his attention back to Kurt and leaned over the counter.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Kurt just gaped at him for a minute before getting his thoughts together and nodding slightly and leaning over the counter to press a kiss to Blaine’s lips. The girls next to him gasped and looked at him in outrage.

“Kurt! We were just talking about your boyfriend.” Alexis said, disapproval in her voice.

“Yeah. You know the boyfriend that flew out here to surprise you cause he loves you. We just meant for you to check this guy out.” Julia gestured to Blaine with an almost disgusted look on her face. Kurt had to hide his grin. “Not make out with him!”

Blaine tried to cover his laugh with a cough while his boyfriend just shook his head. Kurt jumped up on the counter and swung his legs around to hop down and stand next to Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Girls, this is Blaine.” Both girls jaw dropped, eyes running up and down Blaine. “And we’re leaving.” Blaine waved as Kurt tossed his apron on the counter and looped his arm with Blaine’s before turning and walking out.

*********

“Where did you get that amazing jacket by the way?” Kurt asked as they stepped into the elevator.

“Some vintage clothes store Rachel took me too. Like it?” Blaine asked smoothing the front of it down. Kurt took in the way it stopped right at his waist, showing off his amazing ass and how well it fit around his arms and shoulders.

“Mmmhmm.” He hummed, his eyes finally making their way back to Blaine’s face to find his eyebrows raised.”What? You look good.” Blaine laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist and hugged him close.

“Im glad you like it.” He muttered and kissed his chin before the elevator doors opened and they made their way back to the apartment. 

**********

“Rachel hurry up we’re gonna be late.” Kurt yelled from the door where he was trying to fix Blaine’s bow tie. They were on their way to the Sipple’s for dinner. Blaine was nervous, he thought of these people as part of Kurt’s family. Surrogate grandparents if you will, looking out for and taking care of his boyfriend when he couldn't. He knew the elderly couple meant the world to Kurt and the thought of them possibly not liking him was putting him on edge.

They had spent the afternoon wandering around the city. Blaine took Kurt to the craft store he had found and the shop he bought his new jacket from. Kurt took him to a small cafe where local musicians played. They waked around central park, talking and laughing. Kurt knew it was a great idea to bring his camera and Blaine took it upon himself to take pictures of the two of them whenever he could. 

They had a little snow ball fight with the bit of snow that had fallen last night and then rushed home to shower (“You know Kurt, showering together will conserve water.” Blaine winked) and curled up on the couch to watch reruns of RuPaul’s drag race before getting ready for dinner at the Sipple’s.

He tugged on the edges again trying to make it straight.

“Uggh, forget it.” He groaned and pulled the bow tie off and tossed it to the couch. “It doesn't want to corporate, just- here lets undo a few of these.” Kurt undid the top few buttons, smoothing down collar and front so it sat better. He took a step back to see how it looked. The small bit tan skin that peaked out from under the lose fabric made Kurt want to pop more of Blaine buttons open. He reached forward and gently ran the tips of his finger over the skin.

Blaine hummed and closed his eyes letting himself just feel the way Kurt’s skin felt on his even in such a small way. Kurt’s fingers moved from the small place on his chest up his neck where there was the smallest bit of stubble that continued up his cheek. Kurt’s fingers stopped at the back of Blaine’s neck and tangled themselves in the short hair there. Blaine’s eyes slid open and was met with Kurt’s smiling face.

“Perfect.” Kurt breathed and tugged Blaine in for a kiss. It was slow and sluggish. Blaine’s hands slid around Kurt’s waist and down the burry themselves in Kurt’s back pockets. Kurt’s blunt nails scratched gently at the back of Blaine’s neck causing him to make a deep groan in the back of his throat. Their kiss was interrupted by the clicking of Rachel’s heels as she came closer to the door.

“Oh get a room would you! It’s bad enough I could hear you two in the shower.” She said as she walked through them and out the door. “Didn’t know hair pulling was such a thing for you Blaine.” She added with a wink and stepped into the elevator. Kurt tried to hide his smile and Blaine was just in shock.

“I-I..she...” Blaine stuttered.

“Lets go boys we’re gonna be late.” Rachel yelled from the elevator. Kurt nudged Blaine out the door and he turned to lock up. 

“I can’t believe she heard us.” Blaine said as they walked toward the elevator.

“Relax Blaine. If she wants to tease we’ll give her something to tease about later tonight.” He winked and they entered the elevator. 

They took the elevator down to the third floor and knocked on the red door down the hall. Mr.Sippel was the one to answer the door.

“Oh it’s my favorite grandchildren!” He greeted pulling Rachel into a hug.

“Mr.S we’re not your grandkids.” Kurt laughed and hugged the man.

“You’re right, you’re better then those rotten kids, never call or visit.” He muttered the last part before ushering them in. Kurt took Blaine’s elbow and pulled him into his side.

“Mr.S, this is Blaine.” Kurt said in a soft almost tentative voice. Blaine instantly remembered it as the voice he had used when he first introduced him to Burt. Blaine wiped his palms on his pants and stuck his hand out for him to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.Sippel.” He eyed Blaine’s out stretched hand just to make him a little more nervous before grabbing it and pulling him in for a hug.

“Good to finally meet ya kid. I feel like I know you already, the way Kurt here goes on and on about you all the time.” He laughed patting Blaine’s shoulder a few times.

“Frank, don’t embarrass Kurt.” Said a short old women who came out of the kitchen dressed in a light green dress with daisies on it and a yellow apron with butterflies tied around her waist. Kurt stepped forward to wrap his arms around her.

“Not embarrassed at all Gurty, he knows how much I love him.” Kurt kissed her cheek and gestured for Blaine to come closer. “Gurty this is Blaine.”

“An honor to meet you ma’am.” Blaine said holding out a hand, Gurty took it and Blaine raised it to his lips placing a small kiss to her knuckles. The old woman giggle behind her other hand.

“He’s quite the charmer huh Kurt.” Kurt laughed and Mr.S pointed a shaky finger at Blaine.

“Hey stud, back off my woman.” He said tossing his thumb over his shoulder toward his wife. Blaine raised his hands in surrender.

“My apologies sir, won’t happen again.” Blaine smiled. Frank shot a grin in his direction.

“Good man Blaine, come lets talk while they finished up dinner.” He gestured for Blaine to follow him. Blaine glanced at Kurt and he nodded, silently telling to go, Blaine darted forward and placed a quick kiss to him lips muttering a ‘I’ll miss you’ before following the old man down the all to what looked like a study.

************

Dinner was amazing. They ate and laughed together, listening to Gurty tell stories from when her and Frank were younger. Kurt watched Mr.Sippel’s face as Gurty told her stories, he had a small smile on his face as he watched her, he’s eyes bright and shining with love. Blaine watched Kurt watch Mr.S and thought how much his face must mirror the old man’s. Rachel had left right after dinner calming she had to be in bed early because she had to up even earlier for dress rehearsal.

“Im gonna go start the coffee for dessert.” Gurty said standing from the table.

“I’ll help.”Kurt said standing as well after pressing a quick kiss to Blaine’s temple. Frank scooted his chair back and gestured for Blaine to do the same.

“Come Blaine, lets put on a little music. Maybe they’ll let us have a dance.” Blaine laughed and stood close to the man letting Mr.S use him for support. An old record player stood in the corner next to a stack of records. Blaine helped Mr.S sit in the chair close by.

“Go ahead and pick one.” The old man told Blaine. He dropped to the floor criss cross with an excited smile on his face as he began to look through them. “Just so you know a good amount of those were the kids growing up.” There was a big variety, Frank Sinatra witch Blaine assumed was Mr. and Mrs.Sippel’s, Led Zeppelin, he knew that had to have been on of their children’s, and much more. He flipped through all of them, some he turned over to see what songs were on it. He could hear Kurt and Gurty in the kitchen laughing and giggling while making coffee. Blaine looked up at Mr.Sippel to see him with his head back in the chair and a lazy smile on his face as he listened to his wife’s easy laughter.

Kurt had told him over the phone many times how in love the old couple still were but nothing he said had prepared him for the amount of love in this apartment. He could only hope he and Kurt would reach that level one day. Blaine looked down at the record in his hands and flipped it over scanning the songs. A smile took over his face when his eyes landed on one. He nudged the old man’s leg and showed his the cover. Frank’s smile matched his own.

“Oh one of Olivia’s favorites. She would play that like she couldn't get enough. I think I know exactly what song you want too, that is one of my favorites.” The old man took the record and pulled it out of it’s sleeve and placed it on the player just as Kurt and Gurty came back into the living room.

“Frank what are you doing?” She asked, amusement in her voice.

“Nothing dear.” He answered after putting the needle at the right spot then turning to her and fluttering his lashes. Gurty laughed and shook her head. Frank stood from his chair with a grunt and walked over to his wife as the song started. She recognized it limitedly.

_We've been together since way back when Sometimes I never want to see you again But I want you to know After all these years You're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear_

“Oh I haven't heard this song in years.” Gurty gushed. Frank took her hands in his and pulled her closer to him.

“Dance with me?” She smiled and nodded.

“Always.”

_You're still the one  
I want to talk to in bed  
Still the one  
That turns my head  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one_

Blaine watched the old couple dance, from his spot on the floor, with smiles meant just for each other. His eyes wandered over to Kurt who was watching from the doorway of the kitchen. Kurt caught his gaze and smiled at him, the one that was meant for only Blaine and made a come hither motion with his finger. Blaine’s smile grew and he jumped up making his way over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist when he reached him and Kurt brought his arms up around Blaine’s neck and let his fingers weave through his hair.

_You're still the one  
That makes me laugh_

Frank spun his wife out and pulled her back in and placed a quick kiss to her cheek causing her to blush and giggle.

_Still the one  
That's my better half  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  
You're still the one  
That makes me strong_

Blaine moved his arms from Kurt’s hips up in the air making a body builder pose making Kurt toss his head back laughing, his eyes all scrunchy.

_Still the one  
I want to take along  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one (yes you are)_

Blaine spun Kurt out and pulled him back in close letting their hips rock together to the beat of the music. Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine’s big strong hands sliding down his back to rest at the dip. The heat he felt through his shirt keeping him from floating away. Kurt glanced over Blaine’s shoulder to see Mr.S push a long piece of hair off Gurty’s face and tuck it behind her ear, an adoring look on his face.

_You're still the one  
That I love to touch_

Blaine’s hands slid from his hips down the sides of his thighs and up the back the swell of his ass where he let his hands slide into the pockets like earlier at the door. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes and Blaine just smirked leaning in to sing the next line in his ear.

_Still the one  
And I can't get enough_

Kurt blushed and let his forehead rest on Blaine’s shoulder.

_We're still having fun  
And you're still the one  
You're still the one  
Who can scratch my itch  
Still the one  
And I wouldn't switch  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one_

Gurty pulled away from her husband to make it look like she was shouting at him, even though there was a huge smile in her face, for the next line.

_You are still the one  
That makes me shout_

Blaine tucked his finger under Kurt’s chin to pull his head up so he could look him in the eye and mouthed the words to him through a smile.

_Still the one  
That I dream about  
We're still having fun  
And you're still the one_

The song began to fade out and eventually the needle jumped off, signaling the end of the record. They could hear the elderly couple laughing together. Kurt and Blaine hadn't stopped dancing, just slowed down to simple swaying and holding each other close, Kurt’s face hidden in Blaine’s neck.

“Awe Frankie aren't they just the cutest?” Gurty asked gripping her husbands arm.

“Adorable.” He answered, his eyes never leaving his wife's face.


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday flew by quickly. Kurt had classes all morning and a shift at the coffee shop till 7 when he came home to a romantic candle lit dinner made by Blaine and Kurt surprised him with the news that he had taken off work the rest of Blaine’s visit. Thursday was uneventful, Kurt had no class or work and it rained all day forcing the couple to stay inside. They stayed snuggled up on the couch watching movies until Blaine suggested they play some board games. Rachel came home to them giggling and kissing on the twister mat, spinner and game long forgotten.

Friday morning Kurt woke up to the sweet smell of Blaine making breakfast. He wrapped the sheet around his naked form and wandered into the kitchen where Blaine greeted him with a tender kiss and strict directions to turn around and get back in bed where they shared the breakfast a few minutes later. They spent the morning tangled up in the sheets laughing and kissing, feeding each other bits of food.

Later that afternoon Kurt insisted on going out and finding a new outfit for their dinner that night with his professor. They were currently in a very high end store on 5th ave. that Isabelle recommended and Kurt had been in a few times to pick things up and drop stuff off for her. Upon entering Kurt waved at one of the sales associates, recognizing her from the few times he had been in.

“Kurt this place is crazy expensive.” Blaine whispered nervously from his boyfriends side as he looked through some shirts folded nicely on a long table. He was afraid to even breath to close to the beautiful, ridiculously expensive fabric let alone touch it. Kurt chuckled.

“I know. We are just looking to get some ideas don’t worry.” Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Kurt!” A voiced called out gaining their attention. Descending the lavash looking stair case in the center of the store was a tall, almost model looking man with dark blonde hair, stormy grey, blue eyes and a wide smile.

“Max!” Kurt greeted and rushed forward to met the man. Blaine watched the two through slightly narrowed eyes, tiny sparks of jealously and uneasiness shot through his vines.

“It’s great to see you again.” The man, Max, said in a thick Irish accent and hugged Kurt placing a small kiss to his cheek. “You look fantastic as always.” Kurt blushed and smiled.

“Well, you know me. Always try my best.” Max grinned and his eyes moved to Blaine.

“And who is this devastatingly handsome man?” Kurt turned and grabbed Blaine’s hand pulling him forward.

“This is Blaine, my boyfriend.” Kurt introduced him with a wide smile.

“The boyfriend eh? Pleasure to meet you Blaine.” Max said with a smile and stuck his hand out, Blaine met it with a firm shake.

“So I hear you’re in the market for a dinner ensemble.” Max said.

“Yes, how did you know?” Kurt laughed.

“A little birdie may have called me.” Max explained with a wink. Blaine’s teeth clenched slightly at the sight and he slipped his arm around Kurt’s waist. Kurt smiled at him knowingly and leaned into him slightly.

“Well, I definitely can’t afford anything here. We were just looking to get some ideas.” Kurt told him with a wave of his hand.

“Nonsense. Come on upstairs we’ll find you something.” Max said and started for the same stairs he came from. Kurt followed behind him tugging Blaine along. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“Relax sweetie he’s married. He’s just a big flirt, no need to be jealous.” Kurt smirked. Blaine gaped at him.

“I am not jealous.” Kurt stifled a laugh behind his hand and gave Blaine a look. “Okay fine maybe im a little jealous but can you blame me? This guys looks like a model.”

“He’s not that good looking.” Kurt waved him off. “His husband Jason on the other hand, wow.”

“Kurt!” Kurt just laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“You have nothing to worry about.” He said and moved his hand to tangle with Blaine’s and squeezed his fingers. They followed Max through a set of large glass double doors and down an elegant looking hallway. They went through a very solid oak door, into a room with racks of clothes and tall shelfs filled with shoes, there were mirrors on wheels scattered about the room and a few partition’s along the back wall.

“So Max, how’s Jason?” Kurt asked with a smirk. Max turned to face him, a wide grin on his face.

“Lovely as ever of course. Actually his birthday is Tuesday, we are having a barbecue at our place if you guys want to come by.” Kurt nodded.

“Sounds like fun.” Max smiled and went over to an empty rack and wheeled it over to a wall lined with suit jackets and pants.

“Lets get lookin’ shall we?” Max gestured to the wall. Kurt’s smile took over his face and bounded on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“I can pick whatever I want?” Blaine watched the pure joy on his boyfriends face and couldn't help but feel it to.

“Anything you want. Blaine you too.” Kurt let out an excited squeak and grabbed Blaine’s hand pulling him to the wall.

********

Blaine had his clothes picked out in all of 5 minutes while Kurt had tried on and mixed and matched countless different items and styles.

“I think im gonna match this jacket with...”Kurt tapped his chin and looked through the pants on the rack. “Oh! These.” He said snatching a pair of jeans that looked way to tight to fit. On his way to one of the partitions he spotted a shirt from one of the tables and grabbed that to.

“Kurt, my love, we’ve been here for an hour and half.” Blaine said tentatively trying to push Kurt along.

“You can’t rush fashion Blaine.” Kurt stated from behind the partition. Blaine rolled his eyes and Max chuckled at them. Kurt grunted and groaned his way into the jeans and slipped on the shirt and jacket before declaring that he was ready and stepped out from behind the partition. Blaine’s eyes widened at the site. Kurt’s pants were tight, so tight that if he would have even sneezed they might burst at the seams, the dark purple button down stretched snuggly across his chest and the pin stripped jacket stopping at his slim waist, fit like a glove.

“Wow.” Blaine breathed and Kurt chuckled at him. Kurt let his finger tips trail across Blaine’s chest as he walked by, headed to the tall mirror behind him.

“Like what you see?” He teased and threw a flirty wink over his shoulder at Blaine.

“Always.” He answered with a grin. Another half hour of Kurt switching out different pieces he finally deiced on what he originally tried on.

“Max, thank you so much.” Kurt said, hugging the man on their way out the store. “We’ll have them back as soon as possible I promise.”

“Oh please, keep them. A gift.” The man said in his thick accent. “And I’ll see both of you Tuesday at the barbecue.” Kurt nodded and Blaine stuck his hand out with a smile.

“It was a pleasure meeting you and thank you again for the clothes.”

“Anytime and please enjoy them.” He smiled and the boys walked out hand in hand.

*****

“Kurt we’re gonna be late.” Blaine called through the closed door of the bathroom. He was sat at the edge of Kurt’s bed watching the door and waiting for him to come out so they could go to dinner with Kurt’s professor.

“Can’t rush beauty Blaine.” Kurt called back. Blaine laughed and shook his head running the toe if his shoe on the carpet in different patterns.

“You’re always beautiful rushed or not.” He mumbled right before the door opened and Kurt stepped out.

“What are you mumbling?” Hand placed challengingly on his hip. Blaine let his gaze wander up Kurt’s frame, taking in all the clean lines and sharp edges of his gorgeous body. How he lucked out getting this amazing man to fall in love with him he’ll never know. He stood from his place on the bed and stepped in close to Kurt, accepting the unspoken challenge.

“I said,” He raised his hand to stroke the back of his fingers down the side of Kurt’s soft cheek. “You’re always beautiful weather you’re rushing or not.” His voice was low and gentle and Kurt’s eyes fluttered shut. The touch of his fingers on his cheek, slightly rough and callused from playing guitar, the deep hum of his voice, the feel of his breath warm on his skin and the intoxicating smell of his cologne all working together to pull Kurt under and keep him there.

“Blaine.” He breathed swaying forward slightly. “We’re gonna be late.” Blaine smirked and let the tips of his fingers run through the short hairs along the side of Kurt’s hair so he wouldn’t mess it up.

“I think we can spare a few minutes.” He whispered close to Kurt’s lips before connecting them in a sweet kiss. Kurt sighed and leaned into it letting his hands come to rest behind Blaine’s head where he tangled his long fingers into his short curls. Blaine moved his hands down to grip Kurt’s hips and pull him closer and let his thumbs slip underneath Kurt’s shirt to rub at the soft, smooth skin. Kurt shivered at the touch of Blaine’s tongue against his and his knees gave out briefly before Blaine wrapped and arm around his waist and held him even closer.

Kurt moaned when their hips touched and he could feel Blaine’s hard on through both layers of jeans. Blaine grinned into the kiss and pushed his hips forward to grind them together. Kurt gasped and pulled back to catch his breath. Blaine reattached his lips to Kurt’s neck and moved his arm from around Kurt’s waist to grab and hold onto Kurt’s ass helping him grin their hips together harder.

“I think we’re gonna be a few minutes late.” Blaine smirked before dropping to his knees.

*******

“Blaine lets go! Ugghh I can’t believe we’re late.” Kurt groaned as pulled at Blaine’s elbow to get him to hurry up from the cab. “This is all your fault you know.” Blaine smiled settling his hand over Kurt’s wrapped around his elbow.

“I did’t hear you complaining when I was su-” Kurt cut him off by nudging him with his shoulder causing him to stumble into the restaurant laughing. The small restaurant was cozy and welcoming. The young girl at the podium greeted them with a warm smile.

“Good evening. Do you have a reservation?” Kurt returned the smile.

“We’re meeting our party actually. I believe it’s under Harrison, Andrew Harrison.” The girl nodded and looked down at her book.

“Oh yes, Their already here. Just follow me.” She smiled and lead them into the dining area.

“You hear that Blaine? Their already here.” Kurt said with a pointed look. Blaine laughed and ducked his head. The girl lead them to a round both in the corner where Professor Harrison and a handsome man he assumed was Vick, was sitting. As they reached the table Andrew stood to greet them.

“Kurt! How are you?” He asked, hand out to shake. Kurt took his hand and smiled.

“Good Professor, how are you? Oh this is Blaine.” He introduced Blaine with a gesture of his hand. 

“Kurt I already told you, call me Andrew and Blaine, a pleasure to meet you.” He said shaking Blaine’s hand as well. “This is Vick, my husband.” He gestured to the handsome man sitting behind him in the booth. Vick smiled and shook their hands as they slid into the booth.

*************************

“And we’ve been together ever since.” Vick finished the story on how him and Andrew met and got together, with a laugh. They had all finished eating and just finished up some light dessert. Blaine, leaning back in the booth with Kurt curled into his side. When the check came Andrew and Blaine argued over it with Andrew winning, telling Blaine to save his money and buy Kurt something nice to which Kurt nodded excitedly. 

They stood out on the sidewalk in front of the restaurant to say their goodbyes. 

“Well, that was fun. We should do it again before you leave Blaine.” Vick said while helping Andrew into his coat. Blaine nodded as Kurt slipped his arm through his.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”

“Great, Kurt you give me a call some time next week and we’ll set up another day.” Andrew said taking his husbands hand in his. Kurt nodded and waved as the pair began their way up the sidewalk. They yelled their goodbyes and started to make their way home.

“So, What’d you think?” Kurt asked as they walked close together.

“I thought they were great. I like that we can go to them for things, advice.” Blaine smiled and let his free hand rub and down Kurt’s arm. Kurt hummed in agreement and let his head rest against Blaine’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait till you’re here and we can do this all the time. Dinner with friends, maybe go dancing. We’ll finally be able to do real couple stuff.” Kurt said with a yawn and cuddled in closer to Blaine’s side.

“Soon my love.” Blaine muttered into his hair before kissing it. 6 months, 1 week, 4 days he thought.


	14. Chapter 14

They spent Saturday hanging around the apartment with Rachel, watching movies and Kurt tried out a few of his baking new baking recipes. Blaine couldn’t help himself and reached for a cookie fresh out of the oven, forgoing Kurt’s warning and got himself burnt. Sunday morning found them sitting around the kitchen table chatting over Kurt’s delicious French toast and coffee. Blaine was flipping through the news paper stoping at the local section when something caught his eyes.

“Hey look at this.” He said folding the paper in half and placing it down on the table so the could all look at it. “There’s a street fair happening not to far from here, wanna check it out?” Kurt looked over from where he was standing at the sink and nodded.

“Looks like fun, we can head over as soon as I finish up here.” He said turning back to the dishes in the sink.

“You’re coming with us right Rach?” Blaine asked when Rachel didn’t answer the first time.

“Sadly no, I will not be joining you. Alec has a day planned for us.” Her smile had a bit of giddiness to it. Kurt looked over his shoulder at her.

“Really? Rach is this getting serious?” He asked with a smile. She blushed and ducked her head.

“It might be getting there, and I promise you’ll meet him soon.” She said knowing it was coming.

“Good.” Kurt nodded and went back to washing up.

**********

The street was full of people. Kids running around chasing each other and laughing. There were booths with people selling things and booths with games and prizes. There were food stands making the air around them smell amazing. They two walked hand in hand down the street, looking at the different booths.

“Oh Kurt look!” Blaine exclaimed, pulling Kurt over to a booth where a man was selling bow ties. Kurt laughed and shook his head. Blaine launched into an in depth conversation with the man and Kurt just looked around. That is until he heard his name and a tug at the bottom of his shirt. He looked down to see a head of dirty blonde loose curls and bright hazel eyes.

“It is you! Hi Kurt. Do you remember me?” It was Alyssa. The little girl from the bus. Kurt knelt down in front of her.

“How could I forget such a pretty face. Of course I remember you Alyssa.” He smiled and she threw her arms around his neck, he laughed hugging her back. Maggie came jogging up shortly after.

“Alyssa what have I told you about running off like that?” She told her a bit out of breath.

“But it’s Kurt, mama!” She explained with a huge grin on her face. Maggie just shook her head and smiled.

“Kurt, it’s nice to see you again. How are you?” She asked as he stood and gave her small hug.

“Im good how are you?” Kurt and Maggie started talking and Kurt found out that Maggie worked at one of the shops along the street that the fair was on and she had to bring Alyssa along because her babysitter had broken her ankle. Kurt offered to look after Alyssa while her mom was at work and Maggie greatly accepted and Alyssa was beyond excited. They were working out the details of drop off and exchanging numbers when Blaine’s laugh met his ears causing him to turn and see that he was still talking to the owner of the booth with a huge smile on his face.

“Oh Alyssa.” He said kneeling down in front of her again. “I have a surprise for you.” Her bright hazel eyes sparkled.

“What is it?” She asked, excitement clear in her voice.

“Prince Blaine is here.” Her face lit up and the biggest smile spread across her face. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes grew wide.

“Can I see him?” She asked, her voice quite almost shy. Kurt laughed.

“Of course you can.” He stood up and turned to see Blaine shaking the man’s hand in goodbye.

“Blaine!” He called and gestured for him to come over. He looked down at Alyssa as Blaine made his way over, to see her wiping her hands off on her shirt and straightening out her skirt. Kurt’s heart melted instantly and he brought his hand up to his mouth to cover his smile. Blaine is by his side in seconds with a small bag in his hands, no doubt filled with bow ties and he is stuffing a what looks like a business card into his wallet.

“Blaine, this is Alyssa.” Kurt introduced the little girl in front of him. Blaine recognized the name instantly. Remembering to be as princely as possible Blaine gracefully dropped to one knee in front of the young girl, a wide, shining smile on his face. Alyssa’s face was beaming, eyes staring in absolute astonishment that Blaine was there in front of her.

“Hello there Alyssa.” He said taking her tiny hand in his. “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He pressed a soft gentle kiss to the back of her hand. Her slightly chubby cheeks flushed with color.

“Prince Blaine.” She breathed so softly they almost didn't hear it, as if she couldn't believe he was real. Blaine blushed and let out a faint laugh.

“Alyssa, sweetie.” Maggie pulled her attention away from Blaine and he stood. “I need to go to work now but I want you to be a very good girl for Kurt and Blaine okay. Listen to them and please please please don't run off.”

“I’ll be good mommy. I promise.” She smiled at her mother. Maggie kissed her cheek and turned to the boys.

“Thank you so much for watching her. You have no idea how much I appreciate it.”

“It’s our pleasure honestly. Go to work and don’t worry.” Kurt said hugging her and sending her on her way.

“Thank you again. I’ll see you guys in a few hours.” She called over her shoulder as she hurried down the street. Kurt turned to face Blaine and Alyssa only to be met with the cutest thing he has ever seen. Alyssa’s small hand was gripping at Blaine’s middle and ring finger, unable to hold his entire hand and she was still gazing up at him in disbelief. Blaine had a wide grin on his face and he was slightly bouncing on his heels in excitement. Kurt laughed and shook his head.

“Where to first?”

********

After about an hour, Alyssa had finally snapped out of her Blaine gazing and was back to the outspoken, bold little girl Kurt had met on the bus. She was currently sitting on Blaine’s shoulders as he sang and bounced his way down the street, Alyssa giggling like a mad person.

“Blainey can we play that game?” She also had stopped calling him Prince Blaine and started using his new nickname.

“Sure. Let’s check it out.” Blaine answered and walked over to large square booth with tables set up in the middle and small bowls littered the surface of each one. When they reached the booth Kurt noticed that the small bowls held fish and you were to throw a ping pong ball in one and you win the fish.

“Those balls don’t hurt the fishys do they Kurt?” Alyssa asked. Kurt shook his head.

“Of course not sweetie, There to light to hurt them.” She smiled big at the answer she was given and clapped her hands.

“Can I play?” Kurt handed the man at the booth 2 dollars and Blaine lifted Alyssa off his shoulders and placed her on the ground. The man handed her 4 orange ping pong balls.

“Just aim at one of those bowls and try to make it in.” The man explained to her with a smile. She nodded and brought the first ball up to her eye, trying her best to aim. She tossed the ball and if fell just in front of the table.

“Throw it a little harder.” Blaine told her. She threw the next one and it sailed over the tables and hit the backdrop of the booth.

“Okay now a little softer.” Blaine said with a laugh. The next ball pinged off the rim of a bowl in the second row and Alyssa jumped up and down.

“Did you see that! I almost had it.” She yelled excitedly. Blaine smiled and knelt down behind her.

“Try throwing it a little higher.” He said.

“Will you help me Blainey?” She asked, eyes wide.

“Of course.” He replied and took her hand with the ball in his. “Okay now you want to throw it hard enough that it won’t fall short but soft enough so it wont fly over the table and if we throw it at just the right hight it should sail right in.” He explained. Kurt watched happily from his spot off to the side. The way Blaine interacted with Alyssa was great. He couldn’t help but think about how someday that will be Blaine with their child and a large grin spread across his face.

“Ready to throw it?” Blaine asked and pulled their joined hands back. Alyssa nodded excitedly.

“Ready!” She answered. Kurt quickly took a picture on his phone. Blaine moved their arms forward, throwing the ball. It flew over the first 2 rows and landed in a bowl in the center of the table.

“We did it! We did it!” Alyssa yelled jumping up and down.

“Yeah we did!” Blaine cheered and scooped her up and spun her around. Alyssa squealed with laughter her curls flying everywhere.

“Here you go little lady.” The man behind the booth handed her a plastic bag tied at the top with a fish inside. Blaine set her down and she carefully took the bag from the man. Alyssa thanked the man and held it close to her.

“Im gonna love him forever. Thank you for helping Blainey!” She smiled up at him with her toothless grin.

“Anytime sweetie.” He smiled and tussled her hair.

“Kurt look! Isn't he the best fishy?” She ran over to Kurt, holding the bag up to him. Kurt smiled and took the fish.

“He sure is. Why don’t I hold him while we keep walking?” Alyssa nodded and grabbed Blaine’s hand and tugged him down the street.

***************

They were almost at the end of the street. There had been more games and food and laughs. Alyssa had named her fish Amsterdam. (“Because that is the name of the street I won him on!”) Kurt found a nice elderly woman selling old Broadway records and playbills. Blaine insisted on playing the “Test your strength game” resulting in him winning a bigger then normal but not huge, teddy bear for Kurt. There was only a few more booths till they reached the diner at the end of the street where they would be having lunch. Alyssa gasped from Kurt’s side when her eyes landed on a pink, white and light blue booth. She pulled on Kurt’s hand that was gripped in hers and pointed over to the booth. Kurt looked over to see a young woman with a wide smile selling Prince and Princess crowns, wands and swords.

“Kurtie, can we go look? Please.” Alyssa asked with wide eyes.

“Of course.” Kurt answered and lead her over to the booth. As they got closer the young girl working the booth smiled and knelt down to Alyssa’s level.

“Hi, Im Alyssa!” She greeted.

“Well, hi there Alyssa. My name is Emmi. It’s always a pleasure to meet a fellow Princess.” Alyssa’s eyes widened.

“You’re a Princess?” Emmi nodded and Alyssa bounced on her toes. “Can I be a Princess to? Please.” Emmi glanced up at Kurt as if to the okay and he nodded.

“Of course you can!” Alyssa cheered and Emmi rose to her feet. “Now first things first, What’s your favorite color?” Alyssa didn’t hesitate.

“Purple.” Emmi laughed and went to her back table and took a plastic tiara with jewels and purple boa feathers on it. Kurt looked down at the little girl at his feet, her bright eyes and wide smile contagious. Alyssa spun around and smiled up at Kurt, her new Princess tiara perched on her head. Blaine appeared at Kurt’s side after stopping in the music store across the street and Alyssa noticed him instantly. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to Emmi.

“Princess Emmi! This is Prince Blaine, he’s a real life Prince.” She introduced him to the young girl.

“Is he now? Well, it is a great pleasure to meet you Prince Blaine.” She smiled a knowing smile and curtsied. Blaine played along bowing to her and taking her hand, pressing a kiss to it.

“The pleasure is all mine Princess Emmi.” The girl blushed and nodded slightly.

“Blainey you need a crown too.” Alyssa said pointing to a gold crown on the table. Emmi turned to get the crown and placed it on Blaine’s head.

“How do I look?” He asked and struck a pose.

“Very handsome.” Kurt answered with a smirk. Blaine winked at him and Alyssa nodded in agreement.

“Princess Emmi, Kurt and Blainey are gonna get married and Kurt is gonna be a Prince too so he needs a crown.” Alyssa explained. Kurt could feel his face flush and when he glanced at Blaine he had his face tilted up toward the sky trying to hide his smile.

“You are very right Princess Alyssa.” Emmi picked up two crowns from the table and showed them to her. “What do you think for the royal couple, matching or their own?” Alyssa looked at both crowns then at Kurt and Blaine.

“Matching.” She decided with a nod. Emmi handed Blaine the crown.

“Would you like to do the honors Prince Blaine?”

“Most definitely.” He smiled wickedly and took the crown from Emmi’s hand and turned to face Kurt.

“Sir Kurt, if you would please kneel.” Blaine grinned. Kurt gave him his best glare but Blaine gave him those puppy eyes and paired it with a winey please. Kurt rolled his eyes and with the fish and bear still in hand he kneeled on one knee. Blaine moved to stand in front of him and leaned in close.

“Sir Kurt of...New York.” Kurt laughed. “Will you do me the honor of being my Prince?”

He knew Blaine was just playing along and that the question didn’t really mean anything but it did nothing to stop the butterflies that fluttered around in Kurt’s stomach. He hoped that one day it would be true.

“Always.” He answered maybe a little to breathlessly. Blaine smiled at him with a knowing look and placed the crown on his head. Emmi and Alyssa cheered and clapped.

“Kiss him!” Alyssa yelled. Blaine glanced over at her then back to Kurt for the Okay. Kurt was hit again with that moment of how? How is this guy real? How did he get so lucky?

“You heard the Princess.” Kurt smirked “Kiss him.” Blaine grinned and leaned forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
